


My Soul is Fed by Needle and Thread

by catbel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Class Differences, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sewing, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: Growing up, Prompto would never have dreamed of working in the fashion industry, or even living in the stunning Crown City in Insomnia. His adoptive parents introduced him to the different types of fabrics and color palettes; which was all it took for Prompto to fall in love with fashion. Prompto and his family had serviced many wealthy clients in Insomnia, but he never imagined Prince Noctis would stroll through the front door of his shop.





	1. Chapter 1

The thrum of the sewing machine was second nature to Prompto. He fed the fabric through the machine effortlessly, enjoying the feel of cashmere and wool blend running under his fingertips.

Growing up, Prompto would never have dreamed of working in the fashion industry, or even living in the stunning Crown City in Insomnia. His childhood hadn't been the best. He couldn't recall fine details, but he does remember being herded into Insomnia from Niflheim. He remembers thinking he had died and gone to heaven when he was given food and a bed. He remembers meeting the Argentums, who became his loving parents and taught him their trade of designing clothes.

Before coming to Insomnia, Prompto had never really given his clothing much thought. He wore what the government gave him, which tended to be threadbare and drab. His adoptive parents introduced him to the different types of fabrics and color palettes; which was all it took for Prompto to fall in love with fashion.

Besides helping his parents complete orders, he ran their website and did all the photography for their business. It was a hobby his parents encouraged him to pursue, but Prompto knew if he went to school for photography then no one would be able to take over the family business. His parents had sacrificed so much to raise him as their own child, and Prompto couldn't bear the thought of their business going under once they became too old to run it themselves.

Prompto finished up the suit jacket he had been working on. It was a rich black with thin, white pinstripes and ornate silver buttons on the breast pockets with matching fasteners down the middle.

The next part was one of Prompto's favorites. He'd made a few social media pages for the business and would often keep customers updated on new designs through them. The strategy had been a success since the shop had seen an uptick in business. Prompto slipped the suit jacket on, along with the matching shirt, pants and tie.

He always felt a bit silly modeling the suits. He'd never have anywhere to wear a suit as fine as the ones his family made, but it was fun to play dress up every now and then. Prompto had his tripod read to go and set his camera's timer before striking a few poses.

Prompto never tried to linger while looking at himself in pictures. When he was younger, he had gained a substantial amount of weight due to poor eating habits and had taken years to lose it. During that time he'd taken progress photos of himself, but even know as a skinny twenty-two year old, he didn't see his appearance as being good enough.

He chose a photo quickly, uploading it from the camera's memory card and onto his laptop. After making a few tweaks to the lighting he sent it to his phone and published it onto Instagram.  

_Just finished today! Our newest design in our menswear line. For order inquiries please contact the shop or send a DM. Thank you!_

Prompto was satisfied with the caption and finished the upload.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. He assisted in some last minute alterations, as well as going to town to pick up a few more bolts of fabric. Prompto had been so caught up in work that he'd neglected to check his phone. He really only used it to communicate with his parents and for social media or phone games. Prompto, tried as he did, never managed to make close friends during his time in school. So rarely did anyone besides his parents attempt to contact him. Sure enough, he had no new text messages, but he did see notifications for his favorite game, King's Knight, as well as one for Instagram.

Prompto went for the social media first, since sometimes people asked questions in the comments. Instead of comment notification, Prompto's eyes widen at the direct message sitting in his inbox. While he always wrote that customers could directly message them with questions, it rarely happened. Prompto opened the message and gasped.

_hey, I really like your newest design. if an order is placed how quickly can you finish?_

Prompto read the message twice. A rush order, while inconvenient, was good revenue for the shop. He would of course have to run it by his parents since it would take all three of them to complete it, but wrote back anyway.

_Thank you for your message. We are happy to work out a timeline based on your needs. We are open for appointments, please call or visit our website to view our calendar for availability._

**_. . ._ **

A week went by and Prompto forgot all about the message. The shop had been inundated with orders due to the upcoming ball King Regis was holding at the palace. The Argentum’s shop was not the crème de la crème of clothing stores in Insomnia. Most in the palace had been using the same tailors and seamstresses for generations, but those lower in the court, or who were wealthy enough to afford custom suits and gowns usually came to the Argentums.

The bell that hung from the shop’s front door jingled causing Prompto to jump up from his work bench in the back and go up front. The entire day was booked solid with consultations and between the three of them it was organized chaos. “Welcome!” Prompto chimed without looking up right away. When he did look up toward the door, Prompto froze. Two Kingsglaive members stood by the door. Prompto had never been this close to the elite soldiers. They were reserved for high ranking members of the royal court and combat. “H-How can I help you?” If his voice hadn’t betrayed him, then his body language certainly did. Prompto stood stiff as a board, his arms glued to his sides.

One of the glaives removed their hood, revealing a man with steel blue eyes and small facial tattoos which stood out due to the shaved sides of his head. “We’re here to conduct a safety inspection before an appointment.” The glaive stated.

Prompto’s mind raced. Out of all the appointments today, none had mentioned needing to conduct a sweep of the store. “Okay, sure,” Prompto knew better than to argue. “I can give you a tour of the store. Who is the appointment for?”

“Should be under Scientia with three to five in the party.” The glaive answered with ease.

The name sounded familiar. “Of course,” Prompto smiled and gestured for the two glaives to follow him. “Our shop may not be the biggest, but you’re welcome to look around. It’s just-“

“You and your parents,” The other glaive replied. Prompto noticed they had finally removed their hood and revealed a woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. “Trust me, we know everything about you and your family Prompto Argentum.”

“O-Oh…Cool.” Prompto really didn’t know what to say. This customer had to be important to warrant a full background check on his family. “Well, uh, let me know if there’s anything I can help with.”

“Just stay out of our way.” She replied flatly.

The male glaive sighed. "Crowe, play nice. The kid's already freaked out enough as it is."

He was not freaking out, or at least that's what Prompto told himself.

Crowe shot her companion a glare. “Hurry up, Nyx. Don’t keep them waiting."

Nyx playfully rolled his eyes and winked at Prompto. "Relax. This won't take long. I suspect all we'll find here are some beautiful clothes and equally beautiful people to wear 'em."

Prompto was speechless, an odd croak leaving his throat instead of words. Was this guy hitting on him? There was no way a member of the Kingsglaive thought he was beautiful.

Crowe and Nyx finished their inspection under ten minutes. Nyx tapped his ear, murmuring an 'all clear' to someone on the other end. 

"We will be stationed at the front entrance," Crowe stated. "It is requested that after we leave you and your family keep today a secret for security purposes."

Absolutely!" Prompto answered a bit too eagerly.

Nyx chuckled and followed Crowe out the front door. The bell jingled as they left, only to sound again a moment later.

"Welcome!" Prompto greeted once more. "Thank you for-" The words caught in his throat. Prompto immediately bowed, lifting his head back up to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Y-Your Highness."

"Noctis is fine." The prince replied cooly. 

Prompto's head was spinning now. The Prince of Insomnia was standing in his family's shop and apparently they were already on a first name basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea popped up the other day and wouldn't leave me alone. Before I knew it, this was the end result. I may be updating the tags and such as I write, but the rating will most likely remain the same. I hope you enjoy what I guess is a Prompto becoming a royal tailor and falling in love AU!


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto sat in the backroom of the shop, his leg moving up and down like one of the needles in his sewing machine. The prince, future King of Lucis, was here for a consultation. No big deal! People were just people, even if they’re royalty and ruled one of the most advanced countries in all of Eos.

Prompto took a deep breath.

Thankfully, his parents had swooped in and helped Noctis and his party get settled in a consultation room. Prompto would still be handling the majority of the order, which included: going over designs, fabric samples, and getting the proper measurements.

His hands were still shaking. Prompto knew he couldn’t face the prince like this.

The door to the backroom opened, revealing his father who seemed completely unfazed about who had walked in.

“I told ‘em you’d be with them in a few minutes.” His father offered his hand and helped Prompto stand, albeit on trembling legs. “You’re gonna do fine. He mentioned that instant thingy you use. Says he’s a big fan of it.”

If Prompto’s father hadn’t been holding his arm, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand on his own. The prince liked their Instagram account. He suddenly remembered the message he had received a week ago. That had been Noctis. Prompto had been talking to the prince this whole time.

“Maybe you or mom should do this. I’m gonna screw it up.” Lately Prompto had been pretty good about not second-guessing himself, but this was just too important. If he messed up their business would be ruined without question.

Prompto’s father shook his head, his hand clapping down on Prompto’s shoulder. “Your mother and I are up to our necks in dress orders. He liked your design, you’re the best person to handle the order. I know you can do it.” With that said, his father left.

While his father’s words were reassuring, Prompto still felt doubtful. He should feel honored that Noctis liked his design enough to even considering straying from the royal family’s tailor. Once news broke, it would be all over the tabloids and fashion scene. If done well, this one job would catapult the Argentums into the spotlight. Their small shop would easily get triple the amount of orders they normally saw. However, there was that ‘if’ and that’s what stopped Prompto from celebrating too early. Even if nothing went wrong, and Prompto crafted the best suit in his entire life; if critics didn’t like it and the design ended up on the worst dress list, then they would be ruined.

It seemed like an eternity had passed, but in reality it had only been five minutes. Prompto took another deep breath and walked down the hall to the consultation room he had prepared before Noctis’ arrival. He was sure to knock on the door gently before entering, a fake smile plastered across his face.

“I apologize for the wait, Your Highness.” Prompto said as he bowed. When Prompto hosted consultations, he always made available his portfolio, fabric swatches and refreshments. Upon entering he could see Noctis was viewing his portfolio and it was almost enough to send Prompto running back down the hallway. It was only natural Noctis would be curious to see Prompto’s line of work, and yet Prompto wanted nothing more than the throw the book into the trash and burn it.

“It’s Noctis, remember? We came early, don’t be sorry,” Noctis replied, his eyes looking up to meet Prompto’s. “Your work’s impressive. If we had more time I think Ignis and Gladio would even consider placing orders for next week.”

Prompto followed Noctis’ head which tilted back toward the other two men in the room. He hadn’t paid them much attention before, but now that he was in such close quarters they were hard to miss. Both men wore the standard black uniforms most of the royals were seen in. Prompto couldn’t help but notice that they were fairly young. If he had to guess, he would put them as being only a few years older than himself.

“Pretty sure my dad would throw a fit if I didn’t use his tailor. I could see Iris getting a dress here. She’s been whining about our guy being too old and not knowing what’s cool. I took some pics of the dresses in the window and sent them to her.” The larger of the two men spoke. He had dark brown hair that was kept short in the front, but hit just above his shoulders. Prompto noted the long scar slashed across his eye and assumed the man to be the Prince’s Shield.

Prompto knew a little self-defense. His father had taught him how to shoot a gun and he was a pretty good shot. But standing near the behemoth of a man who was entrusted to guard the Noctis with his life, Prompto knew he’d be dead before he could get his finger on the trigger.

“It would be an honor.” Prompto said, knowing that taking on another dress order would mean pulling an all-nighter or two.

“I’m afraid we’re already asking too much,” The one with the glasses voiced with concern. “The main priority will be Noctis’ order for today. Apologies, Gladio.”

Prompto had not been expecting the refined accent. The man couldn’t have been that much older than him, and yet he felt like a child in comparison. “After our appointment, I can check to see if we can take any further orders for next week.”

“Ignis, relax,” Noctis sighed. “You’re getting stressed out over nothing.”

Ignis remained in his seat, his posture the definition of perfect. “Noct, you waited until the last minute to do this. Your father already had a suit tailored for you. You need to -”

“Alright, Iggy! Let’s go browse for a few minutes before you pop a blood vessel. Iris wants to see more dresses, anyway.” Gladio interrupted. Prompto did his best to stay out of their way, leaving him awkwardly clinging to the wall as they left.

The room grew silent, and Noctis stared at Prompto who still clung to the wall like a fly.

“Uh…” Prompto cringed. His act of eloquence was quickly falling apart. He cleared his throat and attempted to regain his composure. “The suit you were interested in is only a sample, was the fabric to your liking?”

Prompto’s parents often traveled around Eos to secure fabrics from other countries. From Altissia to Tenebrea, distance was no issue. In fact, during the slower seasons Prompto was usually left to run the shop on his own.

“I was hoping for something lighter.” Noctis answered.

Prompto nodded and took a seat next to Noctis. The two went over the types of fabrics available in the color and print Noctis desired before settling on keeping the suit jacket the wool and cashmere blend, but changing the under pieces to a more breathable fabric option.

“Were there any design changes you wanted to make?” Prompto asked after he finished adding in the notes about the fabrics.

Noctis had moved from his seat to further examine the suit that was on display. “No, I really do like your design as is. It looks royal, but without the traditional garb dragging it down.”

Hearing anyone, let alone a prince, compliment his work always managed to send Prompto’s mind into overdrive. He was still young, despite his years of experience in the industry and constantly found himself questioning his talent. His parents had made him go to a therapist ever since he was adopted, but Prompto still hadn’t managed to truly believe in himself. Sure, he could fake it. He was a pro at putting on a big smile and joking around even in the most stressful situations. He’d almost fooled himself sometimes, but deep down he felt like an imposter.

“That means a lot, thanks.” Prompto murmured. The consultation was almost over. The only thing left for Prompto to do was take Noctis’ measurements. He pulled the measuring tape from his vest pocket and carefully unwound it. “If you could stand with your feet shoulders width apart and hold your arms out to your sides a bit; I’ll get this done in a jiffy.”

Prompto focused on getting the measurements exact. He wrote them on a piece of paper, starting from Noctis’ shoulders and working his way down. Prompto kneeled on the ground, the tape stretched up the length of Noctis’ leg.

“Your freckles aren’t really noticeable in photos.” Noctis said above him. Prompto felt the measuring tape slip from his fingers, his eyes wide as he looked up.

“It’s not a bad thing!” Noctis was quick to correct. “They really suit you.”

Prompto cracked a smile and went back to finishing the measurements. “And I never took you as someone to make puns.”

Noctis groaned. “Did I really? Pun unintended. I’ve been hanging around with Ignis too much.”

“It’s okay, I thought it was funny.” Prompto grinned in earnest while he finished taking the final measurements. He rolled the measuring tape back up and tucked it away into his vest pocket. Prompto was about to suggest they go to the front of the shop to finalize the purchase, only to realize how close Noctis was standing to him. He stumbled back, letting out a squeak when he lost his balance. Prompto had screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact of hitting the ground. He felt a tight grip on his arm and opened his eyes in awe. There were glowing blue streaks in the air around them faintly in the outline of what Prompto assumed to be Noctis.

Magic.

Those of royal blood could use magic. Everyone in country knew this, but it was so rare to see it in person. Prompto blinked in awe, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

“Careful,” Noctis said, his hand still holding Prompto’s arm. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Prompto raised his hand, watching as it passed through the fading light.

Noctis loosened his grip, making sure Prompto was steady before letting go. “Sorry, that was kinda overkill.”

“More like the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!” Prompto wished he had his camera right now. He wasn’t even sure it was possible to pick up magic on camera, but that wouldn’t have stopped him from trying.

Noctis’ laugh brought Prompto back to reality, his cheeks growing hot as he realized how unprofessional he was acting. He straightened his posture and moved to get the door for Noctis. “Thank you. I apologize for my negligence. If you’ll follow me to the front we can finalize your order.”

Noctis’ brow furrowed, but Prompto pressed forward and guided the prince back toward the front. Prompto could see Ignis and Gladio had kept themselves entertained during their time away. Gladio had a dress slung over one arm, the other holding a phone to his ear; while Ignis held a purple coeurl print shirt.

“See you guys found something.” Noctis said as he moved closer to his friends. Prompto busied himself behind the register and made copies of the invoice for the shop and Noctis. Laughter from a distance was a sound Prompto was all too familiar with. When he’d finally managed to get good at faking confidence and dropped all his weight, he found he could join in on the laughter. Before that though, he was an just outsider looking in.

“Noctis,” Prompto called, the name feeling odd coming from him. “Your invoice is ready. I’ll have this ready for you in a few days time.”

“Great.” Noctis turned away from his friends. “Iggy, get the card out. Just put it all together.”

“Noct-” Gladio started to protest.

“Your dad can’t say no if I paid for it. Let Iris have the dress.” Noctis said as he plucked the garment from Gladio’s arm and placed it on the counter. “You too, Specs.”

Ignis placed the shirt onto the counter and then pulled the black credit card from his wallet. Prompto took the card and rang up the purchase before he began to neatly package up the items.

The dress had been one of the displays in the window. He’d seen a few teen girls fawning over it, but to have it purchased for the royal ball had never crossed Prompto’s mind. It was a simple black dress that hit mid-thigh; the top a mixture of nude and black lace, while the skirt used a poofy, black chiffon.

Prompto finished tying ribbons on each of the boxes, sealing each with the sticker of the shop’s logo. He walked around the counter and handed the bag to Noctis. “Thank you for your business. I’ll have your suit finished soon and will call when it’s ready.”

“You should come.” Noctis said suddenly.

Prompto tilted his head in confusion. Noctis surely wasn’t speaking to Prompto. There was no way he’d even think of inviting a plebe like him to anything.

“To the ball.” Noctis took the bag and looked at Ignis. “You can put him on the list, right?”

“Certainly.” Ignis replied, his phone in hand. “I’m adding you and your parents now. Will you be requiring a plus one?”

“No!” Prompto shouted, the sound grating against his own ears. “I-I mean, no. It’ll just be me. No plus one.  On behalf of my family, I humbly accept your invitation.”

Prompto saw Gladio lightly elbow Ignis, who merely scowled in return. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation, and Prompto had a feeling it was about him somehow.

“Cool.” Noctis said, signaling to Nyx and Crowe who stood guard outside. “See you there, Prompto.”

In a daze, Prompto watched as the party left the shop. His knees finally gave out, so he settled for sitting on the floor behind the cash register.

The prince had invited him to the ball.

He jumped to his feet, a sudden panic befalling him. What on Eos was he going to wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely update so quickly, but I was able to crank this out pretty fast since I had some down time. I'm in awe from all the feedback! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto felt at his wits ends, his hand reaching for the seam ripper for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “Son of a bitch.” he muttered to himself.

The shop was no longer accepting orders. While they were making good progress, Prompto and his parents were beyond exhausted. Prompto had even taken to working at the shop late into the evening. His parents preferred to come in the morning, but Prompto needed that time to run and clear his head; otherwise he’d go insane.

The stitching popped with each flick of his wrist. To some it would sound satisfying, but for someone of Prompto’s trade it was like nails on a chalk board. Removing stitches meant a mistake and usually ended up in a project taking double the time.

At least the customers hadn’t been too bad. None were calling or stopping by to see if an order was done early or asking if it could be done sooner. Any event hosted by the King tended to make people a little overzealous.

Just when Prompto thought he was back on track, he felt the needle pierce his finger instead of the fabric in his hand. “Dammit!” The needle fell to the floor, his well-calloused finger flying to his mouth. The bleeding stopped after a moment and robotically Prompto went through the motions of disinfecting the small wound.

These were mistakes a novice would make. Prompto scrubbed his hand down his face. He needed to take a break. He changed out of his work clothing, finding them a bit too formal for walking around town. He had a spare change of his casual clothing, a pair of grey pants and a red tank top, stashed away for moments like this. Prompto changed quickly and let his parents know he was leaving for a bit.

The moment he stepped outside Prompto felt the sun warm his skin, and the slight breeze in the air caressing his hair. He knew his parents didn’t keep track of how long he was out since he always got his work done, but he wasn’t one to take advantage.

His stomach growled fiercely. He’d eaten a protein bar for breakfast, but that had been hours ago. Prompto was usually pretty good about eating healthy. After losing all that weight as a child, the last thing he wanted to do was put it all back on. However, the stress was getting to him and he craved a burger and fries from the Crow’s Nest. A cheat day wouldn’t hurt him, right? Besides, he could always just run a bit longer in the morning to make up for it.

Normally, Prompto would just eat inside by himself, but it was such a nice day and if he cooped himself indoors any longer he’d end up screaming. After he got his food, Prompto took a seat on an open bench and devoured his meal. He was finishing off the remainder of his fries when someone sat next to him.

“Hey, Blondie,” The gruff voice said, “Almost didn’t recognize you in that outfit.”

Prompto jumped a bit. The Prince’s Shield was seated next to him as if they were old friends. He laughed nervously in reply. “I didn’t wanna stand out too much on my break.”

Gladio hummed in reply. Prompto noticed the Shield wasn’t in his uniform like the other day, he too wore a simple black tank top with a jacket and lighter colored pants. “I don’t wear my work clothes off duty, either.”

Prompto was horrible at small talk with strangers, so when a high pitched voiced called Gladio’s name Prompto sighed in relief.

“Gladdy! I have another bag for you to hold.” A young girl with short brown hair came bounding up to Prompto and Gladio.

Gladio groaned, but took the bag anyway. “Be thankful you don’t have a little sister.”

“Hey!” The girl playfully smacked Gladio on the arm. “Don’t be rude. Introduce me to your friend.”

Gladio looked over to Prompto. “Prompto, this is my lil’ sister, Iris,” he then gestured to Prompto. “Iris, this is Prompto Argentum. He’s the one that made the dress Noct got ya.”

Iris sat down on the other side of Prompto, sandwiching him between the two siblings. “That was you? I love it!”

“You better with how much dad threw a fit over it.” Gladio groused.

“He’ll get over it,” Iris countered. “He didn’t like that it gives the illusion of showing that much skin.” She rolled her eyes, and Prompto understood where she was coming from. It wasn’t the first time a parent had been scandalized by a design the shop had sold. Their designs weren’t risqué, but these types of parents got upset at any design that did not fully cover every inch of skin.

Gladio leaned in closer. “Yeah, well I still don’t get why I’m the one being punished for letting you get it when Noct’s the one who bought. He should be the one out here carrying your stuff.”

Prompto sat between the two as they continued to bicker. He didn’t know if he should stay or go, and in the end remained frozen in his seat until Iris started talking to him again.

“All my friends love the dress! They said they’re all going to you next time. We looked at your pictures for hours.” Iris smiled, her feet kicking excitedly as they dangled off the bench. “Gladdy’s got his same old boring suit, but I bet you and Noctis are gonna look amazing.”

Prompto sighed. He hadn’t even so much as looked at a suit for himself. The shop had plenty of pre-made suits and while he had hoped to make a custom one for himself, there just wouldn’t be enough time. “I’m more concerned about finishing the orders I have.”

“Be right back.” Gladio suddenly got up, leaving Prompto and Iris to discuss the latest fashion trends. Iris liked to make her own clothes sometimes, but was still in the early stages of creating her own patterns. Prompto offered to let her come by and watch him work. Iris’ enthusiasm was contagious and the two barely noticed Gladio return with three cups in his hands.

“You looked like you could use some coffee.” Gladio said as he handed Prompto the frosty blended treat. The amount of sugar and calories in one of this was enough to make Prompto cringe inwardly. Iris happily took the cup Gladio gave her, from the light color of it there was clearly no coffee in her drink.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to.” Prompto replied. He took a sip and hummed happily. He’d forgotten just how good these were.

Gladio slapped Prompto on the back, making the blonde choke a bit. “You’re clearly working too hard. I’ll give Noct some shit for you since he’s partly responsible for your stress.”

“Please don’t,” Prompto pleaded. “This order is very important for my family. I’d make it the night before if he had asked.”

“Woah, relax. I was kidding.” Gladio looked surprised by Prompto’s outburst.

Iris glared at Gladio. “Sorry about my brother, he has a horrible sense of humor.” She stood up from the bench and held her hand out to Prompto. “It was really great to meet you. I’ll be sure to stop by after the ball is over.”

Prompto watched as the two left, waiting until they were out of sight before he started to head back to work. His life was becoming more bizarre by the day. Part of him wondered why Gladio even said hi to him, let alone buy him a drink. After all, he was an ordinary commoner. Besides clothing, Prompto had nothing he could offer those of royal and noble blood.

The rest of the work day passed quickly. Too quickly. Prompto’s parents had left for the evening, leaving just him with the shop’s front lights shut off as he continued to work in the back. Noctis’ suit was nearly complete and he was determined to finish the piece tonight. While Noctis seemed to be relaxed, Prompto wanted spare time in case alterations were requested. He had been serious when he told Gladio he would have made the suit in a day if Noctis had requested it.

Prompto was nearly finished when he heard the bell at the front door ring. He tensed at the sound. His parents had locked the door when they left, and for them to come back so late was odd. Slowly he walked to the hallway, trying not to make a sound. He peeked around the corner and broke out into a cold sweat when he saw an unfamiliar man standing in the middle of the shop.

Prompto reached for his phone, only to find his pocket empty. Damn his work clothes having so many pocket options. He had left his phone in his suit jacket in the back.

“Hello,” the man spoke, his voice so oily it caused Prompto to shiver. “I know you’re there young man, I saw you.”

Prompto forced himself into the light, still behind the safety of the counter. “I’m sorry, sir, but we’re closed. I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Now that he was looking directly at the man, Prompto couldn’t help but notice his odd appearance. The man’s hair was a deep burgundy, and his outfit consisted of a long coat with several different layers of fabric mixed in. The hat shadowed a majority of the man’s features, but Prompto had seen enough to provide a description to authorities if needed.

“My, my, my, is that any way to speak to a customer.” The man sauntered closer. “I’ve just arrived into town and couldn’t help but notice this quaint brick and mortar -“

Prompto was about to interrupt when suddenly the man was in front of him, the only thing between them being the counter. The man’s hand reached out, his hand gripping Prompto’s chin in a gentle, yet firm grip. “Imagine my surprise to find one of my own here.”

Prompto flinched back, his lip curling in disgust. “I’m a Lucian.” It was not the first time those words had left his mouth. Not many in Lucis looked like him, making Prompto’s origins obvious. With his pale skin and blond hair, it was clear he was born in Niflheim.

“So you say,” the man taunted, his thumb stroking Prompto’s cheek. “Your blood says otherwise.”

“Leave!” Prompto demanded, trying to stop his voice from quivering.

The man laughed heartily, his head thrown back in glee. Prompto felt the hand move down his cheek to his neck before grasping the front of his shirt. His heart was pounding and Prompto felt like his heart could burst from his chest at any moment.

A low growl came from the doorway, the bell ringing once more. “Chancellor Izunia,” Nyx stormed in and tore the man’s hand away from Prompto. “I believe this shop is closed. It would do Niflheim no favors were the public to find out an innocent Lucian citizen was assaulted by someone of your standing.”

Prompto backed away as soon as the Chancellor’s hand was gone, his back hitting the wall.

“My mistake. The boy looked familiar is all. I’ll be on my way. Perhaps, I’ll return . . . During business hours, of course.” he drawled. The Chancellor’s arm made a grand sweeping motion. “I bid you gentlemen a good evening.”

The moment they were alone, Nyx rushed to Prompto’s side. “Are you alright? Did he harm you?”

Prompto couldn’t seem to find his voice and opted for shaking his head. Adrenaline still coursed through him, his entire body trembling even though the danger had passed. He hadn’t felt this helpless in years.

“C’mon, let’s get you home.” Nyx helped Prompto gather his things. Prompto knew Nyx was still talking, but he found it difficult to process what was actually being said. He put his jacket on and grabbed his bag before leading the glaive out and locking the shop door as if nothing had happened.

“Prompto...” Nyx said softly.

Prompto forced himself to smile, his once boundless energy quickly leaving him. “I’m fine. He didn’t do anything.”

“That sure looked like something.” Nyx’s hand clenched at his side. “Bastard wasn’t even due to arrive until tomorrow."

“I’m fine!” Prompto yelled, his voice booming in quiet night air. He took a moment to breathe and calm down. It was wrong for him to snap at Nyx, the glaive had done nothing but help him.

Nyx slowly closed the distance between the two of them, his hand hovering above Prompto’s wrist. “Is it okay if I touch your arm?”

“Yeah.” Prompto’s eyes never left Nyx’s hand. He jerked even though he saw who was touching him. Nyx led him to a car, and Prompto realized it was one he’d only ever seen near the Citadel. “You really don’t have to do this.”

“I’m doing it because I want to.” Nyx replied, holding the backseat door open for him.

Prompto climbed into the backseat and went to buckle his seatbelt. It wasn’t until he went to fasten the strap did he notice he wasn’t the only passenger. He was about to greet the person, but instead ended up staring, his mouth wide open.

“Hello, you must be Prompto. I’m Lunafreya.” She helped Prompto affix the belt and buckle, her hand traveling up to cup his cheek. “Why don’t you rest for a little while?”

Prompto’s eye felt heavy, so he let them slip shut. This was all a really strange dream. There was no other way he would have met the Chancellor of Niflheim and Princess of Tenebrae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the feedback! I usually don't have the time to get chapters out so quickly, but I'm taking advantage of some down time I've had. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I do have a Tumblr if you'd like to check it out! My name is catbelwrites.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto struggled to open his eyes, he was far too comfortable and had no desire whatsoever to move. He felt as if he were floating and surrounded by fluffy clouds on a warm summer day. He slowly opened his eyes, a pair of crystal-like orbs staring back at him. Prompto jolted awake, crashing to the floor in a heap of blankets. He blinked several times, his eyes stinging a bit. Great, he’d fallen asleep with his contacts in. His vision focused and he gasped when he realized what he had been looking at.

“OH EM GEE, DOG!” Prompto opened his arms wide and wiggled his fingers to beckon the dog closer. The dog was white with grey markings on her face and pointed ears. Prompto couldn’t recall ever seeing a dog as beautiful as this one before. He practically squealed when the dog walked over and let him wrap his arms around her furry neck. “If this is the afterlife, I’m totes okay with this.You’re so adorable!”

“I assure you, you’re still in Lucis. Glad to see your awake, Prompto.” an accented voice called from the other side of the bed.

Prompto, while reluctant, let go of the dog and turned toward the voice. Ignis walked up to Prompto with an unreadable expression.

A wave of panic washed over him. How had he gotten here? Where even was ‘here’?

“Are you hungry?” Ignis asked, “I’m in the midst of preparing breakfast if you care to partake. I’ve placed a fresh change of clothing for you in the bathroom and you’re welcome to use anything in there you wish.”

Prompto felt a warm tongue lap at his cheek. “I didn’t forget you, girl!” He kissed the dog on her head.

“I see Pryna has taken quite the liking to you.” Ignis smiled fondly. “You best run back to Luna.” He said, talking to the dog as if she were a person.

Pryna barked and got to her feet. She licked Prompto once more and let Ignis pat her head before she trotted out of the room.

Prompto already missed Pryna and regretted not being able to snap a quick photo of her. With the excitement receding Prompto realized he still had no idea where he was. “Um. . . Where am I exactly?”

“The Citadel, of course,” Ignis answered, casually. “Lady Lunafreya and her assigned glaive brought you here last night. I reached out to your parents to let them know the situation. They said you didn’t need to hurry back. It sounded as if you were ahead of schedule on your work.”

If Prompto already wasn’t sitting on the floor he wasn’t sure if his legs would have held him.

He was at the palace.

He was at the palace and had been playing with Lady Lunafreya’s dog.

Sure, Prompto had seen the palace on TV and from the outside, but to be invited in and to have spent the night was beyond what most in Lucis could dream.

“Thanks, but I don’t wanna be a bother.” Prompto replied while he picked himself off the floor and started to make the bed.

Ignis took the blankets from Prompto’s hands. “Nonsense. You were brought back as a precaution. We’ve sent guards to survey your parents, as well. Now, go get ready. At least eat before you go. Noct, was adamant about having breakfast with you.”

“Why?” Prompto hadn’t meant to ask out loud, yet it managed to slip.

Ignis finished making the bed, placing his hand on his hip. “His Highness was worried when he heard what occured with Chancellor Izunia. I believe it’s fair to say we all were disturbed to hear he would act so aggressive toward a citizen.”

Prompto averted his eyes as Ignis continued to examine him from arm’s length. He didn’t even have so much as a bruise from the incident. Surely the prince and his retainers had more important things to worry about?

He felt himself being guided toward the bathroom, Ignis’ hand was firm, yet comforting on his shoulder.

“Once you’ve finished you’ll be led to where we’ll be dining. Do take your time, I have yet to finish cooking.” The door to the bathroom shut with a click and Prompto listened until Ignis’ footsteps grew distant and then he couldn’t hear them at all. Instead, all Prompto could perceive was his heart pounding rapidly in his ears.

Prompto decided to follow Ignis’ suggestion. In the bathroom he found the clothes Ignis was talking about, along with his bag. He didn’t remember bringing that with him, but Prompto knew he had had it with him at the shop last night.

Having slept in the clothes he had worn yesterday, his skin felt as if it were covered in a thin film of grime. Ignis had said to take his time; a quick shower wouldn’t hurt. But first he had to take out his contacts. Prompto dug through his bag and breathed a sigh of relief when he found the small case and his contact solution. He didn’t always remember to pack them.

Prompto took the contacts out with practiced ease. He wasn’t blind per se, but he couldn’t see things too clearly up close. One thing Prompto never forgot to pack was his glasses. He fished the case out of the pocket he always kept them in and carefully set them on the counter.

Obviously the shower was unlike anything Prompto had seen before. Back at home he barely had space to lift his arms, but here Prompto could lay down and his arms and legs still wouldn’t touch the glass walls.

Prompto tried not to linger, but the water pressure was just how he liked it and the soap was definitely better than what he picked up at the corner drug store.

Long after the glass was all steamed up, Prompto shut off the water and wrapped himself in the fluffy towel that had been left for him.

He got dressed in the clothes Ignis had laid out for him. Ignis struck him as the type to always dress to impress, so Prompto was thankful to see a casual set of clothing.

He pulled on the white t-shirt decorated with a silver stripe, along with the pair of dark jeans. Next, Prompto slipped on his glasses and attempted to style his hair. After a quick search, Prompto accepted that he hadn’t brought any hair product. His usual spikey locks lay limp and opted to fashion his bangs into the style had had donned in high school.

“Gross!” Prompto whined when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He looked so uncool right now. Even in high school he had ditched the glasses until he got home.

Prompto resigned this would be the best his appearance would get and went out into the hall to find where breakfast was. Ignis had mentioned he would be guided, but no one had arrived yet.

While he probably wouldn’t get in trouble for wandering, Prompto didn’t want to cause another incident.

A bark came from down the hall, quickly followed by the soft pitter patter of feet. Pyrna wagged her tail as she approached, barking again as she passed Prompto.

“W-Wait up!” Prompto called and jogged after her.

It was a short, but brisk walk. Pryna stopped in front of a pair of double doors. Her paw lightly tapping at it as if she were knocking. Prompto opened the door for her and almost closed it when he saw Noctis and Luna already seated at the table.

“Good morning,” Luna smiled with a serene quality. “I hope you slept well.”

“Yes, thank you. Sorry if I worried you all.” Prompto knew he was blushing, but tried to concentrate on taking a seat next to Noctis and across from Luna without making a bigger fool of himself.

Noctis passed Prompto a basket of freshly slice bread, along with the butter and preserves. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I should’ve sent guards sooner.”

“You couldn’t have known, dude!” Prompto said without hesitation. He quickly bit his tongue. Calling the prince ‘dude’ had to break a law of some sort.  “I mean - it isn’t your fault, Noctis. I guess I just forgot to lock the door or something. I’m sure it’s all just a big misunderstanding.”

“It isn’t -”  Noctis was about to argue, but was overpowered by Ignis’ voice. “Let Prompto eat first.”

A plate was set in front of them one-by-one, each containing a large omelette with side of potatoes. Prompto hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until now, but he restrained himself. He daintily picked up his fork and knife and proceeded to cut up his food into bite-size pieces. Even if he hadn’t been through the etiquette training the prince and princess had received, Prompto would at least create the illusion of having manners.

Prompto heard Noctis snort next to him. Just what could the prince be laughing at?

“You can just eat for real, ya know. No one here cares,” Noctis told Prompto. Prompto could only stare as he witnessed the Prince of Lucis cut into his eggs with the side of his fork before ungracefully shoving said food into his mouth.  No one outside this room would ever believe this had happened.

Luna giggled, picking up a wedge of potato from her plate and popping it into her mouth. “It’ll be our little secret,” she winked at Prompto before rolling her eyes in Noctis’ direction. “Do not push your veggies onto his plate, Noctis.”

Sure enough when Prompto looked over at the prince, all the vegetables that had been mixed in with his eggs had been picked out and placed into a pile at the edge of the plate.

“What? He likes them, I don’t like them - everyone wins here, Luna.” Noctis argued with a shrug as he moved to push the discarded vegetables onto Prompto’s plate. “Just don’t tell Iggy, he’ll get upset.”

Prompto knew Noctis and Luna were around his age, but to actually see them acting their  actual age was surreal. Whenever they made public appearances the pair were always composed and came across as being wise beyond their years, and yet it was obvious now that the two really weren’t that different from him.

He was captivated as Noctis and Luna jokingly quarreled and cleared his plate, including Noctis’ vegetables. Surprisingly, Prompto didn’t feel meager outsider here - even though he came from a very different world and upbringing.  

“You’ll come back, right?” Noctis asked, taking Prompto aback. He hadn’t been comprehended that the conversation between Noctis and Luna had shifted back to him.

“Uh…” Prompto stumbled over his word for a moment, “Sure...if that’s what you’d like?”

“Yeah, it’ll be easier if you come here for the final fitting. We could hang out after, too.” Noctis spoke so fast, his words were almost unrecognizable. Prompto could tell the prince was excited at the prospect of spending time with him, but it puzzled Prompto immensely.  At any moment he expected a camera to appear and be told this had all been a prank. If so, it was an elaborate one considering the payment for Noctis’ order had already cleared.

The double doors opened, revealing the glaives who had first accompanied Noctis and his retinue.

“Pardon our intrusion,” Nyx said as he glanced over at Prompto. “Lady Lunafreya, it’s time for your scheduled visit to the hospital. The car’s ready for you.”

“That time already?” Luna stood from her seat and walked over to where Prompto sat. “Do take care of yourself, Prompto. I hope to come by your shop before my departure.”

“I-It was a pleasure to meet you,” Prompto rose to his feet and bowed. Before, when they were all seated, Prompto hadn’t been able to take in the finer details of Luna’s dress. The construction was immaculate and reminded Prompto of the designer Vivienne Westwood. It wouldn’t be too much a stretch to assume the dress was a Westwood, even though it was made for daily-wear versus the runway and bridal the designer was known for.

“I’ll be escorting you when you’re ready to depart.” Crowe said while looking straight ahead, but Prompto knew it was directed at him. It was almost noon and Prompto did need to get back to work. Prompto caught a glimpse of Noctis and for a split second, he could’ve sworn the prince had glared at Crowe.

Prompto took his empty plate and pushed in his chair. “I should get going, too. Thank you very much for letting me stay the night and for breakfast.”

“Sure thing,” Noctis reached up and took the plate back. “Don’t worry about that, you’re a guest. Call Ignis when you’re done with the suit and we can work out a time to meet up again.”

“Okay, yeah - absolutely!” Prompto fidgeted with his glasses, making sure to bow before leaving with Crowe. He blindly followed the glaive, keeping his eyes locked on her in fear of getting distracted and separated.

“The car will be here shortly. We can go wherever you like, but you are to be accompanied at all times, per Prince Noctis’ request.” Crowe repeated her orders to Prompto and he didn’t dare to question her.

The car arrived just moments later, but to Prompto’s surprise it was Ignis who was behind the wheel. Crowe opened the backseat door for Prompto and motioned for him to get in.

“Thank you for breakfast, Ignis,” Prompto said as he entered the car. “It was delicious. Seriously, best omelette I’ve ever had.”

Ignis turned to look back at Prompto. “You’re quite welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Where would you like to go?”

Prompto mulled over his options. His current orders he was working on were at the shop, but he also needed to get properly dressed. Knowing his mom and dad, they probably had brought him an extra uniform just in case. “Argentum Aetlier, please.”

Ignis nodded and the car began to move. The ride was mostly silent, the faint sound of classical music playing while the scenery rolled by. Prompto replayed the events from the last twenty-four hours in his mind. It made sense that there would be visiting dignitaries attending the ball, but even Prompto had to admit it was odd the Chancellor of Niflheim had come to his store. While it wasn’t exactly a secret that Noctis had chosen to forgo tradition and use a new designer, Prompto couldn't imagine the news of his family’s new client reaching as far as Niflheim.

The car slowed and Prompto unbuckled his seatbelt as Ignis parked in front of the shop. Crowe exited the car before Prompto could get his hand on the door. The sound of the door locking caused Prompto to flinch, his eyes widening when he peered over at the driver’s seat where Ignis sat.

“Please do not be alarmed. I merely wanted to speak with alone.” Ignis had turned the car off and was half-turned to face Prompto. Ignis reached over to the passenger's seat and handed Prompto the bag he had with him at the Citadel. “Apologies, I did not have enough time to wash your clothes.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I didn’t expect you to do that.” Prompto was tense, suddenly feeling a bit too hot. “Was that all?”

“One more thing.” Ignis reached into the pocket of his jacket, producing an envelope. “I was given instructions to deliver this to you.” He handed the envelope to Prompto, and again Prompto found himself unable to read Ignis’ face.

“Thanks.” For some reason the paper felt heavy in his hand. Prompto flipped the envelope over, his finger tracing the ornate wax seal. A small pop signaled the door had been unlocked and this time Prompto did not hesitate to get out. He safely tucked the envelope into his bag and waved goodbye to Ignis. Everything appeared to be normal at the shop, and unless one was looking, the guards Noctis had sent weren’t too noticeable.

As soon as the bell above the front door jingled, Prompto’s parents were at his side. Prompto felt his mother’s arms wrap around him, while his father seemed to be inspecting him for any injuries. Suddenly, Prompto felt overwhelmed and he blinked back the tears that welled in his eyes. He was a Lucian and his parents loved him, that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in the envelope?! As always I truly do appreciate all the comments and kudos. I try to reply to them all! On that note, if you don't follow my Tumblr (catbelwrites) then you may have missed my announcement that updates may be slow for a bit. [You can read about it more here ](http://catbelwrites.tumblr.com/post/172013307902/catbelwrites-why-updates-may-slow-down-hi-so). I also posted a fun little poll on what Prompto's suit should look like for the ball. [You can vote here.](http://catbelwrites.tumblr.com/post/172011643372/so-eventually-in-my-soul-is-fed-by-needle-and) If you don't have tumblr send a message on there or comment here.


	5. Chapter 5

The letter lingered in the back of Prompto’s mind, but the moment his mother and father had calmed down he set out to work. He changed into his spare uniform, not worrying about the rest of his appearance. Prompto had too much to get done to waste time doing his hair and his eyes still ached a bit, so contacts weren’t an option.

Occasionally, Prompto would catch glimpses of Crowe between clients and he would be reminded of the envelope.

“I don’t know how you stand it,” Crowe said after an appointment ended. The shop had settled down, leaving Prompto time to tidy the storefront and consultation rooms.

“Stand what?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“How demanding they are. You bend over backwards for them, but they could give a chocobo’s ass about you. All over some dresses!” Crowe huffed.

Prompto could understand Crowe’s frustration. She had an important job protecting the people of Insomnia, and to see those people get worked up over something as simple as a dress was a slap in the face.

“That’s just how the business is. It’s how most businesses are. People want what they want when they want it.” Prompto replied as he moved to stand behind the register and count the till.

“I won’t argue there, it just makes me so angry. They have no right to talk to you like that.” Crowe leaned against the front of the counter, her eyes scanning the crowd through the shop’s windows.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Prompto left out the ‘anymore’ part. In the past he was more sensitive and people talking down to him had been damaging to his self esteem, but working with the public for years had hardened him - making it easy to slip on a smile even when he was distressed.

“You’re a horrible liar...but that makes you a good person.” She pushed away from the counter and moved to her station at the door before Prompto could think of a response.

When it came time for the shop to close Prompto felt a bit on edge. Even with a guard he worried Ardyn would return. It still made no sense why the man had even come to the shop. Noctis has made it sound as if the chancellor expected the prince to be there, but it still wasn’t adding up.

His parents had almost stayed with him when closing time drew near, but Prompto could tell the pair were dead on their feet. While he had been enjoying his lavish stay at the Citadel, his parents had been struggling to keep up with the orders and handling any walk-ins.

Crowe was about to leave. She had informed Prompto that she would return again tomorrow, but another member of the Kingsglaive would replace her for the evening shift. Prompto wanted to protest, but knew it would be in vain until Noctis lifted the order.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the familiar twinkle of the bells. “Evening,” Nyx greeted. “I’m here to relieve you,”

Crowe had been looking at one of the dresses on display. “About time,” her voice held no malice. “Your head’s so far in the clouds, I thought I’d be here all night.”

“My head is not in the clouds,” Nyx was quick to argue. “Besides, you act like you wouldn’t enjoy the company.”

Prompto’s eyes flickered between the two, unsure of what either was referring to. They were their because they had to be. It wasn’t like he was exciting to be around. Nyx would probably be bored after spending most of the day with Lady Lunafreya compared to him.

“Don’t let this one slack off,” Crowe gestured to Nyx as she left, the bell once again ringing.

Prompto wanted to ask Nyx about his life as a Kingsglaive. About what it was like to spend hours with Luna and Noctis, but he didn’t have the time. He retreated to the back room and continued working on Noctis’ suit. It had to be perfect. Prompto wouldn’t allow for a single stitch to be out of place.

“Wow, you’re already almost done?” Nyx asked from the doorway.

“I’d have had it done sooner if it wasn’t for the other night,” Prompto replied.

Nyx settled into a nearby chair. “I hope they’re paying you extra. Most tailors take weeks to complete an order.”

“I’m not like most tailors, I guess.” Prompto continued to work as he spoke. “I’ve been sewing since I was a kid, it’s really no biggie. Prince Noctis has been an easy customer.”

Nyx didn’t say anything, he simply continued to observe Prompto work.

Prompto hadn’t even noticed that Nyx had stopped talking. The thread flowed through his fingers like water, and before Prompto knew it he was done. Noctis’ suit was nothing like the 

prototype Prompto had originally constructed. The fabrics were the finest and the embellishments added truly made the suit its own piece.

Nyx whistled, the clap of his hands startling Prompto. “That is one fine looking suit. I’m a little jealous I’ll be stuck in my uniform that night.”

Prompto nodded, not saying anything. He had taken so long he too would probably have to repurpose his work uniform to wear to the ball.

“At least I’ll be able to get a dance in. King Regis isn’t heartless.”

Prompto felt his stomach drop. He hadn’t even thought of dancing. He had never been to a traditional ball before; the types of dancing were far different than what he was used to.

“You all right?” Nyx asked, cocking his head to the side. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I-I don’t... I never learned to waltz or anything fancy.”

“Is that all?” Nyx chuckled. The glaive looked around, humming triumphantly when he spotted a record player in the corner. A record was already placed on the turntable and Prompto watched as Nyx placed the needle down - classical music filling the room. “Not my favorite, but it’ll do.”

Prompto quirked his brow, making Nyx laugh once again.

“I’ll teach you how to dance. Crowe may have been better suited for this, but I don’t mind being led.” Nyx bowed and held his hand out for Prompto.

Prompto glanced around the room, again wondering if he was on some hidden camera show. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am, though. Bow and offer me your hand. Your hand will go on my waist.” Nyx instructed.

“You’re sure? Like really, really sure?” Prompto hesitated.

“Really, really.”

“Okay...” Prompto stepped closer to Nyx, their feet almost touching. He gently placed his hand on Nyx’s hip and grasped the glaive’s hand with his own.

The two stood still for a moment before Nyx started to sway. “First, you’re gonna move the side and then hit four points like your drawing a square on the floor.”

Prompto kept his eyes trained on his feet, concentrated on making sure his steps were correct.

“You have to relax. Dancing is meant to be fun.” Nyx’s voice rumbled from above.

“Right, sorry,” Prompto tilted his head up, but felt his steps falter. He knew his cheeks warming up and swiftly looked back down at the floor.

“You’re doing fine. Relax, man,” Nyx encouraged while letting Prompto lead.

After a few minutes Prompto started to get the hang of it. He even grew so bold as to twirl Nyx, the both of them laughing over the music.

“This is gonna be our lil’ secret. Pretty sure the prince would throw me on wall duty if he found out about this.”

Prompto’s feet stopped moving. Nyx was here to protect him and he’d been wasting the glaive’s time with dance lessons. He pulled away and started to gather his things. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to keep you so late. If you get in trouble, let them know it was my fault.”

“Prompto, it’s not your fault,” After a thoughtful pause Nyx continued. “You really don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?” Prompto asked as he took the needle off the turntable, the music ending abruptly.

Nyx picked up Prompto’s bag. “You’ll see.”

Prompto didn’t pry any further. Something told him Nyx wouldn’t have said anything else anyway.

The car ride back was uneventful. Prompto rode in the passenger seat and stared out the window for most of the journey. He gave his thanks to Nyx as he exited the car and noticed the glaive lingered until he was safely inside his home.

Prompto’s shoulders sagged. At least in his own home he could unwind. He kicked his shoes off by the front door and wandered into the kitchen. When he was younger, his diet had been a huge issue due to his parents constantly working. But after they saw how hard he worked to drop his excess weight, they had become supportive.

On the counter was a plate covered in plastic wrap with a note on top.

_Saved you dinner. There is salad for you in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Mom_

The note from his mother reminded Prompto of the letter in his bag. His grabbed the plate and rushed up to his room. He rifled through his bag, the plate of food forgotten on his nightstand. Carefully, Prompto opened the seal and unfolded the parchment.

_Dearest Prompto,_

_It was truly a pleasure meeting you the other day. While the dangers seem to have passed, I urge to to remain vigilant. There is a darkness shadowing you and I fear the world may lose sight of you. Outside the castle grounds you are at risk. I have sent Pryna to look after you whenever I can, but please do be careful. Prince Noctis has grown fond of you and to lose you would be devastating. Should you need, you are welcome to return and stay with us._

_Take care,_

_Lunafreya_

Prompto reread the letter several times, unable to imagine how he was in danger. He thought Noctis had been overreacting, but for Lunafreya to take the time to write him a letter was serious. He flopped down on his bed and held the letter above his face.

At some point, as his thoughts swirled about his head, Prompto drifted off into a fitful sleep. He typically wasn’t one for dreams, but Prompto knew right now he was dreaming. He knew because he was back in the Citadel. Prompto walked the halls, his footsteps echoing loudly. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, but Prompto perked up at a familiar face.

“Noctis!” Prompto called with a wave of his hand.

The prince scoffed causing Prompto to stop in his tracks. “You should be addressing me as Your Highness,” Noctis sneered, his lip twisted in an unflattering smirk. “Better yet, you may call me Your Majesty. No one’s had the pleasure to call me that before - consider yourself lucky.”

Noctis was in his face instantaneously, the prince’s hand was like ice as it cupped Prompto’s chin. “Rejection hurts, doesn’t it? Why you even indulged yourself into thinking you were worthy of my time is amusing.”

Prompto could feel his throat swell, the familiar burning sensation as tears threatened to spill out.

“I would think he has enough sycophants at his side, but it seems he could not resist adding a new addition. Interesting he chose someone so common,” Noctis continued on, his hand moving to clench Prompto’s throat. “Nevertheless, this works to my advantage.” The voice dropped a few octaves lower, the tone familiar and making Prompto’s skin crawl.

The hand squeezed even tighter and Prompto had difficulty drawing breath. “No one would miss you, you know.”

A croak left Prompto’s mouth, his eyes wide with fear when he looked up to see himself smirking back at him. “Not even your parents would notice if you were replaced. That’s how little you matter in the grand scheme of things, my boy.”

With a gasp Prompto woke, his body covered in a sheen of cold sweat. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Instinctively, Prompto’s hand touched his neck, but he found nothing out of the ordinary.

It was just a nightmare. Right?

He looked over at the clock. It was only four in the morning. Prompto was still trying to catch his breath. There was no way he’d be able to go back to sleep after that.

The letter from earlier lay by his side, Luna’s warning seeming more and more like a possibility. Or it could just be his overactive imagination. That had to be it. Prompto got out of bed and pulled on his running shoes. A run always helped clear his head. He’d be back for breakfast and then he could call Ignis to schedule Noctis’ final fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had that dream scene planned for so long! Is it an omen or just stress? I got a bit carried away with Nyx in this chapter, but I couldn't resist writing the dance scene. Thanks for all the comments and kudos! My updates are still going to be a bit sporadic, but they do keep my motivation going!


	6. Chapter 6

The morning air was crisp, the wind sharp enough to make Prompto shiver as he ran. His feet pounded against the pavement, taking him where he wasn’t sure; he had managed to lose track of what route he was taking. For a moment he felt disoriented and moved to sit on a nearby bench. Prompto cradled his head in his hands, waiting to catch his breath and regain his composure. He really should’ve eaten before running. Now that he thought about it, he had skipped dinner last night.

A wet tongue glided up his leg and Prompto gasped at the tickling sensation. His head snapped to the side, his eyes meeting Pryna’s. “Hey, girl,” Prompto’s voice was faint, but Pryna’s ears still twitched. Her head rested on his knee, the weight comforting along with her soft fur. “Thanks. I’ll be okay. Let’s grab a snack before going back. I’ll treat you.”

Prompto found a nearby coffee shop and grabbed himself and Pryna a light breakfast. It was almost six in the morning, meaning Prompto still had time to get home and ready before going to work. Pryna followed him all the way home, dutifully waiting as Prompto went about his morning routine. His parents had gone by the time he returned, meaning they had already left to open the shop.

“You coming with me?” Prompto asked Pryna, receiving a bark in return. Luna had written Pryna would be there to guard him, but Prompto hadn’t actually expected the dog to appear. He didn’t understand how she even knew where to find him. Prompto wondered if it was some sort of magic. He didn’t know much about the powers held by royalty, but there was something about Pryna that he’d never sensed in a dog before.

Getting to work was uneventful. Prompto kept glancing over his shoulder, expecting Ardyn to ambush him at any moment. That moment never came, though. When he arrived at the shop Pryna didn’t follow him inside and instead disappeared down the street.

The rest of Prompto’s morning was ordinary as well. So ordinary, he was beginning to think the ball wasn’t happening and that he’d been having a very elaborate and stressful dream. This was proven wrong when he went to call Ignis and the advisor to the prince answered before the second ring. 

“Scienta speaking,” The voice filtered through the receiver so clearly, Ignis could’ve been standing right beside him. 

“Hi, this is Prompto. I’m calling to let you know Prince Noctis’ suit is ready and to see when he’d be available for his final fitting.” 

“Of course. Apologies, it’s been a bit of a hectic day. I don’t suppose tomorrow would be an inconvenience?” Ignis asked.

“Sure,” Prompto replied automatically. He would have to check his calendar, but his parents would be able to cover any incoming appointments he had been scheduled for. 

“Wonderful, I’ll send a car for you in the early afternoon. Thank you again for taking such a last minute job. I assume it was troublesome to have the prince just show up at your doorstep wanting a suit in a such short time frame.”

“Not at all. It’s truly an honor. My family and I appreciate your patronage.”  Prompto said sincerely. Once the public found out who made the prince’s suit, their phone and email would probably end up crashing from order inquiries. It was something Prompto both look forward to and dreaded simultaneously. 

“Still, you have my deepest gratitude. It’s been the talk amongst the Citadel that Noctis went with a new tailor. Which brings me to another item I’ve been meaning to discuss. The guards will continue to observe you and your family after the ball. While we don’t believe you to be in any danger, the likelihood of your storefront becoming immensely crowded is inevitable.”

Prompto knew the shop was going to get more public interest, but enough to require guards seemed excessive. They were a small business, surely people would understand that they would have to be put on a waiting list. “If you think so. I don’t want to waste their time. I’m sure they have better things to do than stand outside a store all day.” 

“We will make arrangements for the coverage. You needn’t worry yourself. Apologies, but I must get going. I’ll see you tomorrow, Prompto.” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” The call ended and the first thing that went through Prompto’s mind was that he needed to make sure his uniform was pressed to perfection for tomorrow. He had already looked like a slob at the Citadel once, he was not about to repeat that performance. 

Prompto was a bundle of nerves the rest of the day. His father had sent him out to get what would hopefully be the last of the supplies to finish the shop’s remaining orders. The request was unusual, as his father rarely requested someone pick up supplies for him. Prompto knew it wasn’t that his father didn’t trust him, but he was the type who preferred to do things for himself rather than rely on others. Both his parents were independent people and in return Prompto had been raised to be independent.

At the fabric store, Prompto went over the list his father had sent with him twice. The last items he’d asked for was gold silk thread for their embroidery machine and buttons to match. Prompto scanned his mind for all the orders, but couldn’t recall which one would need these particular items. The price was more than Prompto would have liked to have paid, but clearly whatever his father was making the client wanted only the best materials.

Today Prompto had a new glaive. He was a bit stockier than Nyx, but spoke with a similar accent leaving Prompto to believe the man was from Galahd as well. Unlike Crowe and Nyx who he’d come to know, this new glaive didn’t seem to have any interest in making small talk. Prompto had over heard him say Libertus, and assumed that was his name. He silently nodded to the man that he was ready and the two set off back to  Argentum Atelier .

Prompto was starting to think he was being paranoid. Not a single thing had seemed out of place today. The pressure was probably causing him to have nightmares, that was the only explanation.

His parents had already gone to bed by the time Prompto had finished closing up the shop. Although he hadn’t seen Pryna since the morning, he left a bowl of food for her by the front door just in case.

Prompto had done everything he needed to prepare for tomorrow. Noctis’ suit was hanging in a dressing bag, and Prompto’s own work uniform hung on the back of his bedroom door. He had even set an alarm so he remembered to eat dinner and breakfast. Prompto was the definition of prepared, and yet he felt so anxious he couldn’t make himself sit still.

Prompto tried everything he could think of to calm down. He took deep breaths, made a cup of tea, and put on the chillest music he had. How long Prompto laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn’t say

Sleep was clearly eluding him for the evening.

 

**. . .**

 

Eventually Prompto had managed to doze off. His alarm jolted him awake and Prompto leaped from his bed. The last time Prompto had gotten ready so quickly was when he had overslept for a final in high school.

His mother fussed over his hair and clothes as he waited for the car to arrive. “Mom, please stop.”

“I’m almost done,” his mother reassured.

Prompto let her finish. In his haste he’d probably wrinkled his clothes and gotten crumbs on his shirt.

A knock on the door signaled the car had arrived. It was the same silent glaive from yesterday, but when Prompto got in the car he was relieved to see Crowe at the wheel.

The entire ride Prompto tried to distract himself by playing a game on his phone. King’s Knight had always made time pass quickly, except for today. In the end the game was more frustrating than fun, so he closed the app and settled for window watching.

“It’s a madhouse in there today,” Crowe spoke up as they neared the Citadel. “You’ll need to be with one of us, or the prince and his retainers in order to move about the grounds. We have dignitaries from several countries present and can’t afford an international incident.”

“I-I understand.” To say Prompto was close to a full blown anxiety attack was an understatement. He was already  five minutes past having said breakdown and wondered if it was too late to call his parents and have them come and finish the final consultation.

The moment Crowe pulled the car  into the Citadel circle drive, Prompto felt his jaw drop. The decorations were almost hung and ready for the ball, and people swarmed about in what could best be described as organized chaos. It reminded him of a beehive and wondered if he’d end up getting stung if he so much as breathed wrong.

“Stay close to me. I’ll get you to the prince in one piece.” Instructed Crowe as she parked the car. Prompto did as he was told and stuck by Crowe’s side, clutching Noctis’ suit that was stored in the garment bag as if it were a matter of life or death. They seamlessly weaved through the crowds and into the Citadel.

Prompto was led up an assortment of stairs until they reached an elevator Crowe had to swipe a card through to gain access. The higher up the pair went, the less crowded it seemed to be. Crowe knocked on a pair of double doors and  another glaive opened said door to reveal Ignis, who was on his phone.

“We’ll be outside. His Highness is on his way,” Crowe stated before closing the doors, leaving Prompto with Ignis.

Prompto remained by the door with the suit in his hands, not wanting to get in Ignis’ way. The advisor to the prince seemed beyond stressed and the last thing Prompto wanted to do was add to it.

“Apologies,” Ignis sighed as he removed his glasses to press the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Thank you again for coming. Let me take that off your hands. Noctis should be here shortly. Everything is ruining a bit behind schedule.”

Prompto handed the suit over to Ignis once the man had readjusted his glasses, without the bag he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands and decided to stuff them in his pockets to reduce his fidgeting.

The wait wasn’t long. Prompto barely had time to space out before Noctis came rushing through the doors.

“Sorry I’m late!” he said, out of breath. “I came as fast as I could.”

“Noct, you shouldn’t be running. Your knee -“ Ignis began to chastise only for Noctis roll his eyes and interrupt.

“Knee is fine. I’m fine, Iggy,” Noctis insisted before gravitating toward the suit that was hung up for him on a rack. “Woah, it looks  amazing. Can I try it on now?”

Prompto nodded, his mouth opening only to let out an squeak as the Prince of Lucis began to remove his clothes.

“Honestly, at least go behind the privacy screen!” Ignis scolded, sounding absolutely exasperated.

Noctis shrugged and moved to finish changing  behind the screen as Ignis had requested. Prompto tried not to stare at the Noctis’ silhouette, but he found himself entranced. 

“I don’t see why it matters. You’ve already seen me and Prompto has people do this all the time.” Noctis stepped out from the screen and smoothed out the jacket with his hands. “Well?”

The suit fit Noctis perfectly.

Prompto didn’t even bother getting out his measuring tape or pin cushion. It took a moment for him to find his words, but managed to without his voice faltering. “If everything is to your liking, I’d say you’re all set. I think I’m gonna have to retire the design. I don’t think anyone will ever look as good as you do. ” 

“I thought you looked good in it.” Noctis looked at himself in the mirror, moving to view the suit from different angles. Prompto waited on bated breath to hear what Noctis thought only to almost jump out of his skin when Ignis’ phone rang. 

“Ignis speaking,” The advisor answered immediately. “Yes, running late seems to be the theme for today. Just return as soon as possible and call when you arrive, thank you.”

“Luna not coming, then?” Noctis asked while turning away from the mirror.

“Do not think for a moment her not being here will get you out of dance rehearsal.” Ignis replied curtly.

“C’mon, Specs,” Noctis whined. “It’s just a dance. It’ll be cake.”

Prompto felt as if he were witnessing something private and did his best to look interested at the floor. 

“And should you step on her feet in front of everyone what, pray tell, what will you do?” Ignis turned sharply on his heel, his forced smile giving Prompto a sense of dread.

“Prompto, would you please be a stand in for Lady Lunafreya? I’ll see to it that you are compensated for your additional time.”

Prompto looked between Noctis and Ignis, waiting for one of them to laugh so he could awkwardly join in on the joke.

Noctis face became flushed and Prompto felt his own face warming up. Ignis was serious. He wanted Prompto to dance with Noctis. 

“Specs, just push it back-”

“There is no other time available in your schedule. If you do not wish to practice with Prompto your other choice is Gladio or myself.”

“Prompto,” Noctis answered without hesitation.

“I’m not that great at dancing. Are you sure?” Prompto could just see himself stomping on Noctis’ foot, which was probably a life sentence in the dungeons. He didn’t even know if there was a dungeon, but Prompto didn’t want to find out.

“You’ll be fine. Noctis you take the lead.” Ignis directed when he started the music.

Noctis bowed and offered his hand to Prompto. “May I have the honor of dancing with you?”

Prompto nodded his head. He placed his hand onto Noctis’ and let the prince escort him out onto the makeshift dance floor. A wave of panic washed over Prompto when their hands touched and he felt a slight dampness. At first he cringed at the thought of the prince touching his sweaty hand when he realized it was Noctis who had sweat problem.

What did the prince have to be worried about? Prompto was your average plebe. If anyone should be a sweaty, nervous wreck it was him. Maybe Noctis was embarrassed to be seen with him in such a way? Prompto certainly was no Lady Lunafreya.

“You’re good,” Noctis mumbled as he guided Prompto along to the music.

“Uh, thanks. So are you.” Prompto eyes bounced between his feet and Noctis’ face. “You can relax, I promise I’m not gonna step on your toes.”

“I’m not worried about that.” Noctis seemed to blush even more than he already was.

Prompto had been so occupied with following Noctis’ lead that he had only now noticed the prince’s hand resting on his waist. He could only imagine how foolish they must look; a prince dressed in his finest waltzing with the tailor.

The music began to fade, yet the two remained with their hands linked and their bodies gently pressed together.

“Prompto, at the ball meet me on the balcony. I’ll send someone for you. There’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.” Noctis’ gently squeezed Prompto’s hand, whether it was intentional or not Prompto couldn’t say.

“S-Sure. I’ll be there, promise.” Prompto had no idea what Noctis could want to talk about. Unless it was to commission another piece. That had to be it.

A slow clap thundered loudly in the room; startling all of them.

Prompto felt his stomach drop when he turned to where the noise had come from. Chancellor Izunia stood in the doorway with a glaive by his side.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ignis hissed, causing the glaive to shrink back.

“Apologies, sir. The Chancellor needed his sleeve repaired and had heard Prince Noctis’ tailor was here.”

Noctis had moved to stand in front of Prompto, creating a barrier between the tailor and Chancellor of Niflheim. “He’s busy.”

“Your Highness, you look quite dashing. I can see why you broke tradition and sought out this fresh blood for the festivities. I do apologize for the intrusion, I did indeed tear my sleeve and was only hoping to have it mended if there was time.” Ardyn’s voice reminded Prompto of tar, it was thick and unpleasant - but most importantly it held a foreboding sense of danger.

Prompto stepped out from behind Noctis, “If Prince Noctis will allow it, I can fix the tear. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to. I can send for someone else.” Noctis said softly so that only those close to him could hear.

Prompto swallowed and murmured a quick ‘yes’. He truly didn’t want to be anywhere near Ardyn, but it would only make Noctis and his family business look bad if he refused. “Chancellor, please have a seat and show me what needs to be fixed.” 

Ardyn removed his coat with a flourish, setting it on the nearby table before taking a seat across from Prompto.

Prompto could feel Ardyn’s eyes on him as he examined the tear. It was perfectly cut, most likely by a sharp blade. While worrisome, Prompto bit his tongue and prepared his needle and thread to mend the fabric. He didn’t dare question how Ardyn had managed to slice the fabric in such a manner; even with a glaive, Noctis and Ignis standing feet away.

Wordlessly, Prompto finished the repair and pushed the coat over to Ardyn’s side of the table.

“It’s as good as new. You’re quite talented. A shame you didn’t stay in Niflheim, the Emperor is fond of his robes and would’ve been grateful for your services.” Ardyn’s hand brushed against Prompto’s, causing the blonde to jerk back.

“This is his home and we all know he would’ve been forced into the army or the labs.” Noctis didn’t hide his distaste when he spoke.

“I did not mean to offend, Your Highness,” Ardyn put his coat back on and then bowed with a tip of his hat. “I merely find it interesting as our borders are not on the best of terms. It’s certainly curious how a child made it across.”

Prompto had had enough. He pushed his chair back and stood with his fists clenched at his sides. “I don’t known or care how I came here. I’m not hungry or cold anymore and my parents love me and taught me a trade so I can survive. I told you before I’m a Lucian. I’ll be a Lucian until I die.”

An uneasy silence fell over the room. Prompto regretted speaking, but he couldn’t hold back any longer. Ardyn was on his last nerve and if he never saw the man again it would be too soon. He was tired of the Chancellor’s games and refused to have any further part in them. 

“Please see the Chancellor back to his room.” Ignis spoke to the glaive while glancing at Prompto.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said as soon as Ardyn left. “That was rude of me. Please offer my apologies to -“

“No way!” Noctis cut Prompto off, face twisted in clear aggravation. “That creep doesn’t deserve an apology. He should be apologizing to you.”

“I agree. I’ll be sure to keep him away from you at the ball.” Ignis chimed in, his hands quickly typing out a message on his phone.

Prompto was led back to his seat by Noctis, who Prompto noticed had yet to let go of his hand.

“I don’t get why he cares about me. I’m not royalty. I’m just a tailor.” Prompto mused aloud.

“Hey, you’re not just any tailor. I wouldn’t have hired you if you weren’t talented. This is the coolest suit I’ve ever owned. It’s royal portrait worthy.” Noctis replied, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards.

Prompto muttered a quick thanks. Compliments still were difficult for him to process, especially when coming from a handsome prince.

“Well, I believe it’s safe to say the schedule is null and void for today,” Ignis lamented. “At least the most important matters were taken care of. Prompto, would you care to stay for dinner this evening?”

“Yeah,” Noctis grinned and his hand still grasping Prompto’s. “Stay for dinner. It’s the least I can do after putting you through that.”

“Uh, let me check my phone. I don’t want to leave the shop unattended tonight. I usually close.” Prompto pulled his phone from his pocket and instantly noticed a missed text from his mother.

 

**MOM:**

Closing the shop early. All orders are complete and scheduled for pick up. Come home soon! We have a surprise for you!

♥♥♥ XOXO 

\- Mom

 

Prompto lips curved into the biggest smile. His mom had recently learned how to use emojis and was fond of sending hearts.

 

**TO MOM:**

Be home soon! Can’t wait!!! ♥ :)

 

“Sorry, looks like I have to get going, but thanks for the invite.” Prompto started to gather his belongings. It was bittersweet leaving the suit with Noctis. He’d spent so much time on it, but seeing it on the prince and hearing Noctis' appreciation was well worth his efforts.

“I’ll get the car ready.” Ignis said as he departed.

Noctis, along with Crowe who had been waiting outside, took Prompto to the front of the Citadel where the car idled.

“Prompto,” Noctis called from the top of stairs just as the blonde had reached for the car door. “Don’t forget to meet me. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I’ll be there!” Prompto yelled back. “Promise!”

Long after the car left, Prompto still felt the phantom weight of Noctis’ hand. Now that the hand was gone, Prompto realized how much he missed the comforting gesture. Even more so that he missed Noctis.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I made a few posts about the delays on my tumblr, but I super appreciate everyone waiting. I did make this chapter a bit longer than usual so I hope that makes up for the wait. Thank you again for all your comments and kudos! ♥


	7. Chapter 7

Prompto waved goodbye from the front door before stepping inside. Crowe was off duty for the rest of the night, but Prompto had noticed a glaive stationed near his house. He took of his shoes and walked into the kitchen. “I’m home,” he said to his mother and father, who were currently seated around the table.

On the stove sat a pot and Prompto inhaled deeply at the familiar scent of his favorite green curry.

“How did it go?” Mrs. Argentum asked eagerly.

“Good,” Prompto answered, not yet taking a seat. “No more alterations needed. Noc- the prince can be checked off as a happy customer.”

Prompto’s father clapped his hands. “Knew you could do it. I didn’t doubt you for a moment.”

“Aw guys,” said Prompto with a sheepish grin, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck.

His parents looked at one another before turning their attention back to Prompto. “When you’re done eating meet us upstairs. Your surprise is waiting.” His mother said as his father prepared Prompto’s food.

Prompto took the plate, leaning against the island counter while he ate as quickly as possible. He put his dishes in the sink before joining his parents upstairs. His father’s hands covered his eyes and Prompto let himself be guided into their workroom, which was really the guest room.

“Okay, open your eyes!” his mother cheered.

The hands lifted from his face and Prompto gasped when his eyes caught sight of one of his sketches brought to life. On a mannequin hung a royal blue three piece suit, with elegant gold embroidery stitched on the shoulders with matching buttons on the vest and jacket. Prompto’s hands had moved to cover his face, but it didn’t help stop the tears that had welled up. His shoulders started to shake and Prompto did his best to stop crying, but it seemed to only make tears flow faster.

A pair of arms surrounded him and a Prompto knew it was his mother due the floral scent of her perfume. “I hope these are happy tears.”

“They are, Mom,” Prompto sniffled. “I love it. I can’t believe you guys did this for me. We were already so busy-“

“I wasn’t about to let me son wear the suits we rent out to a royal ball,” Mr. Argentum chimed in. “Besides, it’s your design. We just followed it. So, go try it on without getting any snot on it.”

Prompto chuckled and wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket. His parents had left him, giving him privacy to get changed. The fabric was expensive. Prompto had recalled when his parents had brought it home from Altissia years ago. He’d been too afraid to touch it, fearful of accidentally staining the fabric and rendering it unusable.

The design was actually from a wedding collection, but he wouldn’t tell his parents that; not after they had slaved over this suit for him when they had already been overworked.

Prompto had been so enamored with the what the suit was made of, he had failed to notice the dress shirt his parents had selected. The shirt, like many, was white; however this one had a unique accent of black silk along the edge of the collar and traveled down placket, which also stayed true to the theme with gold buttons. It deviated from his original design, but Prompto loved it. His parents had good tastes.They wouldn’t have stayed in business as long as they had if they didn’t know fashion.

With great care, Prompto removed the suit off the dress form and changed. It took him a moment to get all the buttons done up, but he did so with practiced ease. He opened the door and was greeted with a bright flash of light.

“Sorry! I thought the flash was off” his mother cried, her eyes brimming with tears. “Oh, you look so handsome. Let me get one of you and your father.”

Prompto posed with his father, his smile stretching from ear-to-ear. Eventually, Prompto convinced his mother get in the photo with them. She was insistent on fixing her makeup, giving Prompto enough time to get his own camera and tripod set up. When he finished checking the lighting, Prompto noticed his father rubbing at his eyes. He froze. Prompto had rarely seen his father cry and wasn’t sure how to approach this.

“Dad? You, uh, are you okay?” Prompto asked.

“I’m fine. I just ... you’re so grown up now. I remember when we first got you. You were such a small guy. I was afraid, you know. You were so fragile and I was worried if I so much as hugged you too hard you’d get hurt and then they’d take you back.”

“Dad-“

“But you’ve been such a good kid. You are the best son I could’ve asked for, Prompto; and I know your mom and I haven’t been the best, but we love you.”

“Dad, your going to make me get snot all over this suit.” Prompto cried, no longer able to hold back. His father handed him a handkerchief and Prompto grateful took it to clean up his face.

“I leave to get all dolled up and you two look a mess.” Mrs. Argentum giggled, causing them all to burst out in a fit of laughter. They calmed down after a few minutes, all three of them smiling with tears running down their face. “Okay, everyone clean yourselves up and then we will take the picture.”

 

**. . .**

 

The photo had turned out better than Prompto had expected, considering they had all been crying. Prompto had gone up to his room and he secured the suit  in a garment bag until he would wear it for the ball. His printer was just finishing up the photo when his cell phone started to ring. He fumbled with the phone, frantically hitting the accept call button before the ringing stopped.

“Hello!”

“Prompto, sorry it’s Ignis again and Noctis is here with me on speaker if that’s permissible with you.”

“S-Sure. Is something wrong? Do you need me to come fix something with the suit because I can be there in like a half hour-” Prompto started to get up to find his sewing kit.

“Woah, relax the suit is still perfect. I wanted to call you because a fashion magazine wants to interview us.” Noctis interjected.

Ignis cleared his throat in what seemed to be more of a nonverbal warning to Noctis. “Of course, if you are uncomfortable with being interviewed we completely understand and can alert the magazine it will be only His Highness in attendance.”

Prompto had never been interview for anything. He hadn’t worked anywhere besides his parents’ business and he hadn’t done anything interesting enough to warrant being asked questions about it.

“That sounds super neat. I’m not sure how useful I would be there, but I don’t mind doing it. What’s the magazine?” Prompto was already imagining one of the smaller local magazines.

“Vogue.” Ignis supplied, as if Prompto had asked him what time is it.

“Vogue?!” Prompto felt like he was going to vomit. He had been reading Vogue since he was a child. One of, if not they most famous, fashion magazine wanted to talk with him.

“They also wanted to take some photos of us, if that’s cool?” Noctis added, the speaker crackling.  

“Yeah, it’s totally cool. Ice cold. The coolest of cool.” Prompto rambled.

“It is late. How about you sleep on it?” Ignis suggested “There is no rush to make a decision this instant. We want you to be comfortable, Prompto. Especially after today’s incident. We understand if you’d prefer to just attend the ball and enjoy yourself. You’ve more than earned it.”

“What Specs said. I have to do this kinda stuff for PR, but you don’t. Seriously, no pressure.”

Prompto took a deep breath. “I’ll think about it. Thanks for giving me this chance.”

“You deserve it. We’re about the same age and I can’t imagine myself being that great at doing what you do, Prompto.” Noctis replied.

“No way, dude! You’re dealing with way more stressful stuff than sewing. Really, it’s no biggie. I just - I can’t believe Vogue is interested. Did not see that coming, ya know?” Prompto laughed nervously.

“He really isn’t. Don’t give him too much credit, it’ll go to his head.” Ignis said bluntly, but Prompto knew the advisor was smiling. From what Prompto had seen the two tended to tease one another like brothers

“Hey-” Noctis whined, only to be cut off by Ignis. “Have a good evening, Prompto. When you’ve made your decision give me a call.”

“You got it. You guys have a good night.”

Ignis hung up first, leaving Prompto holding his phone to his ear as it beeped. He set his phone down and stared blankly ahead at the wall. This had been one of his dreams. A dream he thought was unattainable and yet her he sat with the chance to be featured in Vogue. Of course, they’d focus more on the prince, but Prompto’s stomach still knotted up at the idea of even being quoted, let alone photographed.

He moved to stand in front of the full length mirror against the wall in his room. He was thin, but he knew he couldn’t measure up to a professional model’s physique. At least he’d probably be in a suit and fully covered. Otherwise he couldn’t see himself being able to go through with being photographed. It was different than putting a photo he took of himself on social media. A photo he could easily delete with a click of a button. He didn’t even want to think about how he’d look  behind someone else’s lense in physical print; where thousands of people would see him.

On his bookshelf were several issues of Vogue. Prompto kept his favorites and also tended to keep a years worth just to see how the trends were changing in the industry. He went over and pulled out the latest issue. Prompto could picture it; Noctis on the cover sporting his design. He’d look cool and aloof, while maintaining that devil-may-care attitude.

Prompto’s fingers ran over the glossy cover. He could do this. Over the past few weeks Prompto had achieved more than he could have ever dreamed of, so why not keep going? His fear of failure was doing nothing except hold him back. It was time for him to leave the familiar and venture outside of his comfort zone.

 

**. . .**

 

Prompto had waited until the next morning to let Ignis know he was willing to be part of the interview and photo shoot. He got up before his parents and made breakfast before telling them the good news. If Prompto thought seeing his parents cry was an odd sight last night, he quickly decided seeing them jumping and screaming like children was even more odd.

His parents had gone so far as to open a bottle of champagne to celebrate, leaving Prompto a little tipsy after a few glasses he cut with orange juice. In order to further their celebration, his mom and dad had decided keep the store closed for today since no one was schedule for a fitting or pick up.

“I’m going to go buy a cake and put a sign on the shop door.” Mr. Argentum announced proudly.

“Dad-”

“Let him do it. There’s no stopping him when he’s like this. We’ll just be eating cake for the rest of the week.” Mrs. Argentum snickered into her glass of half empty champagne.

Prompto let the issue drop. This really didn’t warrant a cake, but who didn’t like cake? He heard the familiar ping of an incoming email from his phone and searched his many pockets until he found it.

Prompto opened the PDF attachment in the email and it seemed pretty standard. The interview would be held before the ball that morning at the Citadel. They’d have breakfast and then go into hair and make up before taking photos, followed by a sit down interview expected to last around an hour. Besides getting his haircut and styling it with some gel, he’d never had anyone style his hair for him; and the only time he’d worn make up was when he had a giant zit on his forehead the morning of picture day.

Had he not been so buzzed, Prompto probably would’ve noticed right away that the email containing the itinerary with Vogue was not from Ignis.

_Hey,_

_Ignis is freaking out so I said I would email you this. Thanks for doing the interview. I know I’ve caused you a lot of stress and I’m sorry for that. I can’t send my number just in case I get hacked, but if you send me yours I can text you._

_\- N_

 

Prompto only wrote back with his cell phone number. In this state, he didn’t trust himself to write back an email without any typos or getting off topic.

 

U R fast! It’s Noctis btw.

 

Prompto reporting for duty! What’s up?

 

He had probably taken a little too long to reply, but Prompto had to make sure everything was perfect before hitting send. Even though Noctis was typing like a normal person their age Prompto worried he come off as unprofessional if he wrote back like he usually would.

 

 i dont even know anymore. Ppl keep moving me around all over :/

 

Yikes! Sounds busy.

 

Not really. Meetings mostly. Do U play King’s Knight??

 

Who doesn’t? My username is Lokton.

 

Awesome! Mine is Prince.

 

Prompto laughed out loud. Of all the names that hasn’t been one he was expecting.

 

Dungeon?

 

You’re on! :)

 

Prompt spent most of the afternoon playing games with Noctis. His anxiety almost nonexistent by the time they beat their second dungeon together. He had even relaxed enough to type in shorthand and send over some memes. At one point, his father had returned with the cake and Prompto had sent over a photo of that as well. Prompto hadn’t talked to someone this much since high school.

He wondered when the ball was over if Noctis would still want to be his friend. At least, he thought they were friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end! There is probably only a chapter or two left in this series. Thanks to everyone for reading, and leaving comments and kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the ball arrived.

A car came at eight in the morning to take Prompto to the Citadel. Prompto felt unprepared despite bringing all he needed to; his suit, shoes, and himself. He was currently dressed in a plain white t-shirt with an old pair of track pants from high school. His hair was flat and unstyled with his glasses perched on his forehead as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He was going to wait till later to put his contacts in to avoid getting a migraine from wearing them too long. He had vowed never to go back to the Citadel looking so underdressed, but it would only be a waste of time considering people would be doing his hair and make up for him.

Prompto barely recalled entering the car. It was as if as soon as he sat down they arrived at the Citadel; and Prompto checked the backseat twice to make sure that t he had all his belongings before following the glaive inside. Having been to the Citadel before, the twists and turns were somewhat familiar to Prompto now. He was positive of where was at one point, until the glaive led him down an unexplored hallway. Logically, he knew he shouldn’t feel anxious, but Prompto can’t help but squeeze the garment bag closer to his chest like a child would their favorite stuffed animal.

Without a word, the glaive opened the door and gently shoved Prompto inside - the door clicking shut firmly behind him. Inside was a makeshift green room fully stocked with breakfast foods and beverages. Prompto spotted a familiar head of dark hair and watched while two stylists fussed over Noctis, whose eyes were closed.

“Good morning, Prompto,” Ignis greeted, his hand clutching a cup of coffee. “Glad to see you’re awake, unlike a certain someone.” Of course it was at this moment a giant yawn crawled up Prompto’s throat, his hand flying to cover his mouth. Ignis chuckled, “I’ll get you a cuppa. Please, hang your suit on the rack and have a seat. We’ll be here awhile.”

Prompto nodded and did as he was told all while doing his best not to stare at Ignis. He’d never seen the man with his hair down before and he thought the style suited the advisor well. When Prompto returned, Ignis had a cup of coffee waiting as promised. “We have cream, sugar, and flavor syrups. Please help yourself, or let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, but I’m not very fond of sweets. This is more than enough to get me going.” In reality, Prompto was too nervous to ask for a single thing and the idea of breakfast made his stomach churn.

Ignis appeared as if he were about to object, but instead mentioned he was going to wake up Noctis. When Ignis said this Prompto expected a light shake of the shoulder, not Ignis pinching the prince’s nose shut until he was jolted awake and left sputtering for breath. “Good morning again, Your Highness. Please try to stay awake so your hair and make up can be done properly.”

Noctis coughed, glaring at his advisor for the rude awakening. “What the hell, Iggy!”

“You don’t have time to nap today,” Ignis chided. “Besides your guest of honor has arrived.”

“Prompto’s here?” Noctis craned his neck to peer over Ignis’ shoulder. “Hey. Sorry, I’m not really a morning person.”

“No worries, dude.” Prompto rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes gravitating to the ceiling. A sleepy prince was something Prompto didn’t know he would find cute until just now.

“You know, you should wear your glasses more often. They bring out the color of your eyes.” said Noctis, his eyes still bleary from sleep.

“O-Oh, uh -“ Prompto was at a loss of what to say, he thought he looked like a total dweeb with his glasses. “Really this is a very middle school look. I-“ He stopped. The Prince of Lucis didn’t need to know he was teased as a kid. “It’s not really in style. Gotta stay on trend for my line of work, ya know?” His mask slipped into place by habit. Prompto faked a smile and even added a wink into the mix for good measure.

“I guess...” Noctis answered, seeming put off by Prompto’s response.

Prompto was about to crack another joke at his own expense when a stylist approached him. “We’re ready to start your hair, dear,” the stylist smiled as she gestured to an open chair a few feet away from Noctis.

“Think he would look good with a mohawk?” Noctis held his hands up, his index fingers and thumbs forming a square to frame Prompto’s face.

“I dunno, dude. Think it might look cooler on you. If the prince is rocking one then they’ll become all the rage” said Prompto as he mirrored Noctis’ gesture.

The familiar click of a camera’s shutter caught Prompto’s attention, his head snapping up to see who had taken a photo.

“Don’t mind me, just grabbing some behind the scenes photos. Act natural,”

Prompto immediately tensed at the photographer’s words. He’d taken classes here and there, but by no means would Prompto consider himself a professional. Knowing this photographer was hired by the king clearly meant they was only the best of the best.

“Just act like they’re not here,” Noctis turned back to the mirror and let the stylists continue their work.

Prompto swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. The reality of being featured in a magazine was starting to hit him, his stomach doing flips as he was seated by his stylist.

Thankfully the people around him made small talk, which helped Prompto to relax. It turned out a few were fans of Prompto’s work and lamented how difficult it would be to get an appointment once the word got out that the prince was a customer.

Business had always been good for his family, but Prompto hadn’t been aware that their shop was so well known in upper society besides a few dukes and duchesses here and there.

The time passed quickly, even though Prompto had been in the chair for a good two hours it had only felt like a few minutes to him. When he looked in the mirror it took a moment to register that Prompto was looking at himself. He had never looked so put together in his entire life. Prompto lightly touched his face with just the tips of his fingers. It was his face all right, without a single flaw or hair out of place.

“Aw, no mohawk,” Noctis whined in jest.

Prompto’s hair was in a similar spiked up style he wore daily with a few subtle changes. He was pretty sure there was glitter in the gel they had used. “A shame, I know. Maybe next time.”

Noctis sported his usual look, except for the crown clipped into his hair above his ear. Prompto couldn’t help but stare, he’d never seen the crown in person before.

“It’s heavy and super annoying,” sighed Noctis, clearly able to see what Prompto was thinking. “I don’t know how dad wears his all the time.”

Prompto felt as if his tongue were tied in a giant knot. He didn’t know what to say. Seeing Noctis wearing the crown was a startling reminder that this was the prince and future king talking to him. The same person who played King’s Knight with him and sent him memes would rule over the city in just a few years.

“Time to get dressed,” Ignis came into view, hair fully styled now. “I’ve placed your suits in the dressing area for you both.”

Prompto thanked his stylist and went over to the privacy screen that had been set up for him. He checked his hands half a dozen times to assure they were spotless before opening the garment bag and touching the fabric. When Prompto emerged fully dressed he could hear Ignis and Noctis talking, but as he approached their voices trailed off, both staring at him.

“Uh...sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Prompto fiddled with the cuff of his suit jacket, looking down to avoid making eye contact.

“Not at all,” Ignis broke the silence. “It’s-"

“You look amazing!” Noctis finished. “I thought you didn’t have time to make yourself a suit? This is just...wow. Blue is a good color on you.”

Prompto eased up a bit, his cheeks stained a light pink from the praise. “Thanks. I didn’t make it. My mom and dad found an old design of mine and worked on it in secret.”

“Stunning. I dare say you may be the belle of the ball this evening. You’ll certainly make the best dressed list along with Noct.” Ignis appraised.

“I-I dunno about that! Some of the dresses we turned out were haute couture. Those tend to draw the eye more than menswear. Not to mention other big name designers.” Just thinking about being listed as best dressed overwhelmed Prompto. Being featured in a magazine was already enough, but the best dressed people usually ended up on television.

“I think Luna’s dress is that. She mentioned it was difficult to put on.” Noctis added.

“Noct, it’s bad form to see the dress beforehand.” Ignis rubbed at his temple, one of the many headaches he’d have today.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “It isn’t a wedding, Specs. Chill out for once. Today is suppose to be fun. I’m ordering everyone to have a great time today,”

Prompto burst into laughter while Ignis turned on his heel and walked away. There was another click from the camera, reminding Prompto why he was here. The two were ushered to another room within the Citadel. The windows were floor to ceiling with one of the shiniest marble floors Prompto had ever seen. There was a plush chair where Noctis was directed to sit while Prompto was asked to lean against armrest.

“Want me to smile?” Noctis asked, already sounding bored.

The photographer took a few test shots. “No, actually the indifferent expression you have now works great. Try to look over the camera not at it.”

Prompto let his arm rest above Noctis’ hair, his eyes wandering over to the side. He’d seen enough fashion magazines to know what the photographer desired. After a few more snaps from the camera shutter they were moved to the windows.

“Can you lean over him, Your Highness?”

Prompto’s eyebrows shot up, his back pressed against the window with Noctis leaning over him, his arm stretched over Prompto’s head as if he were trying to prevent the blonde from leaving. The poses grew more intimate, causing Prompto to hold his breath whenever Noctis got close.

The one that caused Prompto to squeak in surprise was when he pretended to help Noctis fix his cufflinks. Faster than he could blink, Prompto felt Noctis’ breath ghost across the back of his hand. If Prompto so much as flinched Noctis’ lips would’ve touched his well-calloused and worn hand.

Near the end, Prompto was flustered while Noctis seemed to remain his usual cool, calm and collected self. Prompto was reading too much into this. The poses were common in fashion magazine, so it was only natural they would be expected to touch.

“Ready for the interview?” Noctis asked while the crew cleaned up the camera equipment. “We can have a snack break first. You seem a bit out of it.”

“Sorry. Guess I shouldn’t have skipped breakfast. Didn’t realize we’d be so - uh, you know.” Prompto held up his hands and linked his fingers together, in an artless attempt to describe their close proximity. 

“That’s on me. I’ve done a few of these. The only serious ones are with my dad. Otherwise it’s all about the young, single prince.”

Prompto chuckled under his breath. Of course that was it. The public loved to go on about Noctis being single. The speculation of who the prince would marry was in the gossip rags at least once a month. Prompto, like most others, assumed he’d marry Lunafreya. It would make for a strong alliance with Tenebrae and hopefully deter Niflheim for waging war.

Ignis ushered them to their next location where they were to be interviewed. He prattled off that the questions were pre-approved and under no circumstances were either to be asked anything too personal. “Prompto, if any question makes you uncomfortable you do not have to answer. Most don’t dare to stray from the pre-approved list, but it does happen occasionally.”

“And those reporters are usually blacklisted.” Noctis stated. “So don’t stress. Most don’t gamble their career away in hopes of asking a stupid question.”

Prompto could only shake his head in response. The journalist would probably ask Noctis more questions than him, so all Prompto had to do was smile and give a quick answer when required. The interview took place in the garden, a small table set up with refreshments and finger foods reserved for high tea. Prompto felt his stomach growl and decided it would be best to eat something before he made himself sick. He nibbled on a cucumber sandwich while Noctis went for the sweeter options.

Another few minutes ticked by before Ignis arrived with who would be interviewing the two of them, signaling the end of their quick break. Prompto let Noctis do all the talking, only giving a quick hello and a handshake.

“So, Your Highness, this is unusual to not keep with your usual tailor. Why the change?”

“First, I just want to say there is nothing wrong with the tailor I usually use, but Prompto’s design really caught my eye. I’m like any other person in their 20’s, I have social media accounts that are just for my friends and family. I guess the algorithm pulled up his posts since it’s a nearby shop and it fit my tastes. I messaged the shop as soon as I saw the suit. I had to have it.”

“It is magnificent! And Prompto, you’re about the same age, correct? How did you feel when His Highness contacted you?”

Prompto laughed nervously. “His Highness and I are almost the same age. He actually didn’t mention who he was so it was shocking when he walked in for his consultation.”

“What, no warning at all?”

“In hindsight, I should’ve mentioned who I was.” Noctis said, thoughtfully. “But I also didn’t want the word to get out and have people waiting for me at the store. It can become a safety hazard not just for me. I didn’t want the store to get shut down from crowds or people to get hurt.”

“Which I super appreciated! It’s the busy season for us and having to shut down the store would’ve been a huge loss for my family,” Prompto added, not wanting to come off as ungrateful.

“And is the suit you’re wearing is your own design? I hope we got pictures because the readers need to see the detail in both of these pieces.”

Prompto fought the blush creeping up his neck at the mention of the photos. He could still feel Noctis’ light touches and the grazing of the prince’s lips against the back of his hand.

The rest of the interview was fairly standard. Prompto gave a bit of background on his family and how he started to sew in grade school. Where he took inspiration from and how he dabbled in photography as a hobby. Prompto could tell there were questions the reporter had wanted to ask, but Ignis must have made his background off limits. In a matter of days it wouldn’t matter, most kids he went to school with knew parts of his past and payout from any tabloid would open their mouths for comments to be printed.

By the end of the interview Prompto was wiped. He remained seated as a pair of glaives came to escort the magazine team back inside.

“You did good,” Noctis said as he slouched in his chair once they were alone. “Thanks again for putting up with all that.”

“No problemo, seriously still in shock that they were interested.” Prompto wouldn’t believe it was happening until he held the actual magazine in his hands. They could easily decide to scrap him and just feature Noctis.

“Well, why am I not surprised to see you lazing about?” An accented voice sneered.

Prompto furrowed his brow, looking over to see a main with platinum hair in a sharp, pewter suit with black lapels walk over.

“Ravus.” Noctis replied, curtly.

The man eyed them both, turning his attention on Prompto. “You must be the boy Lunafreya has been going on about. I must say at least you have decent taste in clothing. When I heard you changed tailors I assumed you’d come traipsing in wearing some gaudy, tasteless frock.”

“Uh, thanks?” Prompto thought that had been a compliment, even though it was backhanded.

“Aren’t you supposed to be posing for photos? Don’t let us keep you.” Noctis waved his hand dismissively, which seemed to only agitate Ravus further.

Ravus sat in the empty chair across from Prompto and Noctis. “I’m finished. You know it’s awfully rude that you haven’t introduced us yet, Noctis. Surely, you’ve been taught basic manners by now.”

The tension in the air was palpable. Of course Prompto knew who Ravus Nox Fleuret was. His name didn’t carry the same weight as Luna’s, but only someone living under a rock wouldn’t know the Nox Fleuret name and the tragedy attached to it.

Noctis stood. “Ravus this is Prompto Argentum, my tailor. Prompto this is Luna’s older brother Ravus.”

It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Prompto extended his hand, only to feel cool metal touch his own. He steeled himself, not looking down at the prosthetic he gripped.

“Likewise.” Ravus withdrew his hand, his gaze calculating. “You’re awfully young. Maybe you can teach the prince to be more ambitious in his endeavors instead of dancing through life like a fool.”

Prompto gaped, unsure of what to say. He’d never witnessed someone be so rude to Noctis.

Noctis handled the comments with grace, taking his seat and offering Ravus a drink. “And what have you been doing? Besides consorting with the Chancellor? Is the Emperor of Niflheim so ill he cannot make a public appearance?”

It was as of Noctis had transformed into a different person right before Prompto’s eyes. Noctis sat up straight and spoke eloquently, his years of training in etiquette and negotiation shining in this moment. This was the prince. The person Prompto had been expecting to deal with since the day they met, and yet it was the first time Noctis had acted as such in front of him.

“You’d be wise not to cross him,” Ravus hissed lowly, his eyes shifting as if he were looking for someone. “He seeks power and not even I know the status of the emperor.”

“Well, that should sound familiar to you.” Noctis’ eyes flickered down to Ravus’ prosthetic arm. A little less than a year ago Niflheim had tried to attack Insomnia and failed. Prompto shivered just thinking about that day. The city had dissolved into utter chaos, many fearing the king and prince killed during the battle. Luckily the traitor had been caught. A high ranking General had been a spy and would have succeeded in assassinating the royal family had it not been for Noctis and his retinue.

Ravus narrowed his eyes. “You and your father have caused my family nothing but suffering. Don’t think for a moment this little party makes up for you leaving us. It surely doesn’t make up for this.” He held up his prosthetic hand.

“You brought that upon yourself,” Noctis scoffed. “No one made you wear the ring.”

Ravus pushed back his chair, turning to face Prompto. “You best be vigilant when speaking with people here. Especially alone.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noctis rose to his feet, his chair toppling over. “Ravus!” The prince called as he gave chase.

Prompto remained seated. He already felt as if he had intruded on a private moment and didn’t want to further impose. So lost in thought, he didn’t hear the soft footsteps approaching until a familiar voice rang clear as a bell. “May I sit with you?” Luna inquired.

Prompto leapt from his chair, moving to pull out a seat Luna. She had pieces of sylleblossoms woven throughout her hair, and her dress was white at the top, fading into a darker blue ombré. “O-Of course. Sorry, I was spacing out. Um, your brother-“

“He and Noctis have never got along, please don’t trouble yourself over the matter,” Luna placed her hand atop of Prompto’s, drawing him to sit down. “I think they’re still a few years off from being on good terms.”

“Your dress is lovely,” Prompto changed the subject, sensing the relationship between her brother and Noctis upset her.

“Thank you, Prompto. You and I are almost matching.” She smiled, taking a small cake from the tiered platter.

A laugh escaped him. “We are, aren’t we?” Ravus words kept replaying in the back of his mind and Prompto found himself asking Luna what her brother had meant by it.

“Ardyn knows more than he lets on, that’s why he’s so dangerous. My brother thinks he’s capable of strong magic, but hasn’t elaborated. He may just be paranoid.”

“Oh,” Prompto wasn’t sure what else to say. He only knew the basics of past and present politics; and he knew next to nothing about magic.

“We will all be watching out for each other. No one wants a war. Today is a celebration.” Luna assured.

Off in the distance Noctis’ form started to grow larger as he came stalking back from pursuing Ravus.

Prompto could only hope Luna was right.  


**. . .**

The rest of the day was one of the best Prompto could remember. He got to play with Luna’s dogs and Noctis gave him a full tour, which ended with going to his room to play video games. If the two of them hadn’t been in suits, Prompto would’ve thought it was just a normal day hanging out with a friend. Their knees knocked together a few times and their shoves and touches grew playful during their matches. Prompto recalled Noctis wanting to speak with him alone, but the prince had yet to bring it up. Right as he was going to ask what it was Noctis had wanted to talk about Ignis made them freshen up and led Noctis to where the King was waiting. “Thank you again, Prompto,” he said.

“It wasn’t a big deal. I’ll just go down and wait for my parents.” Prompto moved to leave, only for Gladio to block his exit.

“Hold on a second. I have a favor to ask you.” He loomed over Prompto, eyes fixed on the blonde’s face. His hair was in a half ponytail with a braid decorating the side of his head.

Prompto was the first to break eye contact. Gladio had yet to be unfriendly to him, but his size was intimidating. “Oh, yeah? What can I help you with? Did you pop a button off your shirt?”

“I gotta hang around Noct all night and I don’t want Iris to get lonely. Can you keep her company?”

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed in relief. “I’ll stay by her side.”

“Great! I owe ya.” Gladio’s hand clapped Prompto on the shoulder, almost making the tailor lose his balance. Honestly, Prompto didn’t mind. He didn’t really know anyone else attending and the others would be busy the rest of the night.

“Prompto!” She waved, running at him with her heels rapidly clicking against the floor. “My dress is perfect, thank you!” She did a quick spin and beamed at him with a enormous grin.

Prompto clapped, he adored seeing clients wearing his designs. The black lace dress had been one of his favorites and it’s sweetheart neckline suited Iris well. “You look great. Next time I’ll make you a custom one.”

“You mean it?!” Iris asked in disbelief as she balanced on the edge of her heels.

Prompto offered her his pinky finger. “Of course and I didn’t forget about you coming to the store to shadow me, either.” He held his arm for her to take and escorted her down the the main ballroom. People had already started to arrive and soon the room was filled. It was so loud, Prompto had to lean down so Iris could speak directly into his ear.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd. Prompto turned to the throne to see the king walk out with his cane, taking a few small steps before being seated, followed by Noctis and Luna who descended down onto the ballroom, their arms linked.

“They’re both gonna pick someone to share the first dance with!” Iris whispered, or at least attempted to.

Noctis and Luna were ethereal.

Prompto was left breathless and couldn’t take his eyes off the pair as they circled around the room. Noctis approached Prompto and he felt his heart skip a beat as the prince reached toward him, the prince’s arm brushing against Prompto’s as he held out his hand to Iris. Prompto bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Noctis guide Iris onto the floor for their dance. Of course Noctis would pick a girl, it was silly for Prompto to even think Noctis would ask him to dance. Their dance together had been for practice and that was all.

“Prompto, may I have this dance?” Luna asked as she curtsied.

“M-Me?” Prompto felt all the eyes on the room bore into him. Surely Luna was joking.

She laughed, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him out onto the dance floor. “Yes, you. We are matching, afterall.”

Prompto attempted to lead, stumbling a bit before he found his rhythm. He saw Nyx in the crowd give him a thumbs up and eventually caught sight of his parents; his father slack-jawed while his mother was clearly crying and trying to take pictures with her phone.

“Noctis wanted me to tell you not to forget about meeting him tonight. He’ll send for you in a bit.” Luna said soft enough that no one could overhear.

“Should I be worried?” Prompto asked, not meaning to say it aloud. “Sorry, oh wow. That totally slipped out.”

“No, he’s just the type that needs everything to be perfect before proceeding.” Luna smiled warmly.

The music faded and Prompto bowed as he thanked Luna for the dance. He was quick to retreat back to Iris, not wanting to break his promise to Gladio. The girl’s face was flushed and Prompto didn’t expect his to look any better.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” They both said at once, causing them each to giggle. The rest of the evening seemed to pass as normal as expected. Prompto danced with Iris a few times and made small talk with people who were interested in having clothing made for their next event. Iris was talking with his parents when Prompto felt a tap on his shoulder.

“His Highness wishes to see you on the balcony,” A glaive said, pointing to a nearby staircase that was guarded. Prompto didn’t even have a chance to let the others know where he was going. The glaive had started tugging on his arm and ushered him past the guards.

Prompto weaved through the bustling crowds, a bit surprised by the lack of security outside the balcony Noctis instructed him to meet at. A black curtain partially shielded the entryway, but seeing as he couldn’t knock; Prompto brushed the curtain aside to see Noctis leaning against the railing.

“You’re here,” Noctis took a step forward, his arm outstretched for Prompto to take.

“Yeah, uh, I promised I’d be here,” Prompto took the prince’s hand and allowed himself to be drawn to the edge of the balcony. “What did you want to talk about?”

Noctis crowded Prompto against the railing, his hand moving to cup Prompto’s face. “You don’t know?”

“N-No, I really don’t.” On instinct Prompto leaned away. The touch was nothing like their previous encounters which left Prompto’s heart racing. Instead his heart felt like a weight that was sinking into the pit of his stomach.

Noctis leaned in, his breath puffing against Prompto’s ear as he chuckled, “How quaint. After all this time and he still hasn’t made a move. Surely, I thought he would have kissed you by now. I suppose that was on tonight’s agenda. Pity.”

“Noct, wha-” Prompto’s breath hitched, a sharp pain exploding in his abdomen; stealing the words from his lips. Prompto’s hand shakily moved to his stomach, his full weight pressed against Noctis for balance. He hissed as his hand brushed against something solid, glancing down to see the hilt of a knife protruding from his side. Prompto tried to ask why, but instead a pained choking noise tore from his throat.

“There, there, my boy,” Prompto felt a hand brush through his hair. “You’re just the martyr I needed to get this show on the road.”  

In a moment of strength, Prompto pushed Noctis away. He staggered forward, his eyes widening in terror when he looked closer at the prince. Noctis’ eyes were amber for brief moment, before changing back to blue.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long for me to write, even though since the beginning I knew how I wanted this chapter to end. I didn't want to split this chapter up since I thought it would disrupt the flow, so it's almost double what I usually post. Hopefully that makes up for the long wait. Thank you all again for all the comments and kudos! I think we only have a chapter or so left.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompto’s fight-or-flight response kicked in and for some idiotic reason his body was telling him to fight. He breathed harshly through his nose, trying to think over his words carefully before speaking. “I dunno what kinda magic this is, but you can’t stop pretending. I know, okay.”

The man wearing Noctis’ face had it split with a wide grin. “Had I kept up the ruse you would’ve actually kissed me.”  The voice was all wrong. He hated hearing Noctis’ voice twisted in such a malignant way.

Prompto bit his tongue. It was a distraction from the throbbing pain and kept him from rising to Ardyn’s bait. “They’ll know he didn’t do this. You won’t get away with it.”

Ardyn kept Noctis’ form, sauntering over to Prompto. “People believe what they see. Plenty saw both of us enter here and once the rumors start no one will trust the Caelum family again. A war will surely follow.”

“Are you seriously monologuing?” Prompto grit out through clenched teeth. He wasn’t going to give Ardyn the satisfaction of listening to himself talk. His eyes flickered to the curtain. Something told Prompto if he ran for it he wouldn’t make it. Ardyn had put too much thought into getting Prompto up here for him to escape so easily. The pain in his gut dulled, leg twitching with excess energy. His adrenaline had finally kicked in.

Ardyn controted Noctis’ face into a snarl, his voice slipping into his normal, oily tone. “Eager to die, I see,” he shifted back to condescending. Ardyn reached for the hilt of the blade, but the sudden movement of the curtain took both men by surprise.

“Prompto, Noctis is looking...” Iris trailed off, her eyes wide with realization as she took in the scene before her. “...you.”

“Run!” Prompto shouted. If only one person could make it out of this alive, Prompto wanted it to be Iris. He hadn’t known her long, but the idea of her dying because of him was too much to bare.

Ardyn lunged before Iris could escape, his hand clamping over her mouth. “So sorry, but I can’t have you blabbing. You understand, don’t you?”

It was as if Prompto’s body moved on its own in that moment. Not waiting to see what Ardyn would do, he pulled the knife from his stomach and plunged it into Ardyn’s shoulder. The rest played out in slow motion for Prompto. Ardyn losing Noctis’ form and releasing Iris. Iris screaming so loudly there was no way the entire party didn’t hear her. The sound of footsteps thundering closer. The shocked faces of Nyx and Crowe who were the first to arrive, followed by Ignis, Gladiolus and an older man Prompto had never seen before. Most likely Gladio’s father, Prompto thought briefly.

A cackle careened through the air. Its pitch bone chilling and bordering inhuman. Prompto turned, coming face to face with Ardyn whose eyes practically glowed as they seeped a sickly, black liquid. He stumbled back, afraid of being touched; or worse infected. Ardyn opened his mouth, more of the black ooze dribbling out. Prompto’s knees gave out just as a flash of blue streaked by. Noctis appeared in front of Prompto, his sword buried deep in Ardyn’s chest.

The next part was like a dream. Ardyn‘s body disintegrated, black specks swirling in the air. Prompto could only stare ahead numbly, a shiver coursing through him. He was cold. When had it become so cold?

Prompto was looking up now. He didn’t recall laying down, but he was on his back staring up at Noctis who was crying. Prompto wanted to tell him not to cry, but his mouth wasn’t cooperating. Through all the white noise, the soothing lilt of Luna’s voice broke through. She cradled Prompto in her arms, her hands covering his wound. Prompto tried to shift away. All he could think of was his blood staining her dress. The red had seeped into his once white shirt and blue vest; they were beyond saving.

“Blessed Stars of Life and Light. Deliver us from Darkness' Blight.”

A bright light blossomed and the last thing Prompto remembered was a comforting warmth washing over him.

 

**. . .**

 

When he woke up Prompto’s body felt heavy, as if there were a weight holding him down. He tried to move his toes and barely felt them wiggle and his arms tingled with remnants of sleep when he tried to lift them. His eyes were barely open, but Prompt felt a reassuring hand squeeze his upper arm. He felt a straw gently press against his lips and gratefully drank to soothe his burning throat. Prompto moved to try and sit up and hissed in pain; the same hand that once held his arm carefully pushing him to lay back down.

“You need to rest,” a unfamiliar voice spoke. It was warm and Prompto couldn’t help but feel as if he should listen. He managed to open his eyes and blinked a few times.

“You-“ He croaked before the straw was pressed back into his mouth.

“Yes, me,” Regis said with a soft smile. “It was the only way I could convince my son to go eat and change his clothes. He’ll be furious he wasn’t here when you woke up.” The king retrieved his phone from his pocket. Prompto watched Regis slowly type out a text message. “I’m not the best with these,” Regis admitted with a laugh. “Drives Noctis crazy. Said he was going to get me a flip phone instead. I sent him and Ignis a message. They’ll be on their way shortly. Can I get you anything?”

Prompto could only gape like a fish out of water. The King of Lucis was asking him, a plebe, if **he** needed anything.

“You can sleep it on,” Regis answered when Prompto did not. “If it weren’t for your selflessness, Iris may have been harmed. We, especially her father and brother, are eternally grateful,”

“Uh...no biggie?” Prompto offered, artlessly.

Regis laughed. “You and my son share the same inability in accepting praise.”

As if on cue, Noctis barreled through the door. The prince doubled over as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Noct, you didn’t have to run,” Regis chided. “I told you I would stay until you arrived.”

“Needed...needed to see,” Noctis panted.

Regis reached for his cane beside the chair and slowly rose to his feet. “I’ll leave you two to catch up. It was nice meeting you, Prompto. You have my deepest apologies. Please let my son or Ignis know if you need anything and you shall have it. I wish you a quickest of recoveries.”

“Thank you, Y-Your Majesty.” Prompto bowed his head as best he could, refusing to lift his gaze until he heard the king leave.

“Can I get you anything? I mean anything! This is all my fault.” Noctis was distraught, but Prompto was still too groggy to process why.

Prompto tried to sit up once more, groaning in pain before flopping back down onto the bed.

“Here,” Noctis took his father’s seat and adjusted the bed slowly so Prompto was slightly propped up. “Is that better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Prompto replied, his voice a bit raspy still. “Is Iris okay? What about Luna? Please don’t tell me I ruined her dress.”

Noctis’ lips pressed into a firm line before he spoke. “They’re fine. Thankfully Luna was there. She was able to close the wound and stop the bleeding.”

Prompto grunted in response. That sounded like a good enough answer for him at the moment. “Not your fault, buddy. Ardyn was pretending to be you. I know you wouldn’t stab me.”

Noctis’ fists clenched. “He looked like me when he hurt you?”

“But it wasn’t you,” Prompto repeated. “I knew it wasn’t you.” Because you don’t actually like me, was left unsaid.

“If I wasn’t such a coward this wouldn’t have happened.” Noctis lamented.

Prompto was at a loss. He didn’t see how Noctis had been a coward. The prince had literally speared Ardyn through the chest with a sword.

“I’ve been following you online for awhile,” Noctis continued. “What I told the magazine was true. I was checking out trending posts and you appeared one day in a black suit with coeurl print pants and tie. I thought the spots brought out your freckles.”

Prompto flushed at the admission, too stunned to say anything. He knew the suit Noctis was talking about and that post was almost a year old.

“I wanted to come by your store for months to see you in person, but it’s difficult for me to go out without it becoming a thing. Then I remembered my dad was having the ball and I nagged Ignis until he agreed to let me use a new tailor. I...it’s my fault you got involved in all of this. I couldn’t be normal and just come by and ask you out.” Noctis said, his hand covering Prompto’s.

“To a meeting?” Prompto asked, his brow furrowed.

“No!” Noctis said a bit too loudly, his entire face growing red. “On a date. Will you go out with me?”

“F-For real? You really wanna date me?” Prompto never thought he’d be asking someone this question, let alone the Prince of Lucis.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you sooner. I had it all planned and it was going to be romantic, but then...gods, I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Prompto argued back. “He just-"

“Picked you because you were close to me. Because-"

“Noct,” Prompto interrupted this time. “It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself for what happened. You can’t do that to yourself. The guilt will eat you alive if you keep thinking like that, dude. I’m fine.”

The two sat in a heavy silence until Noctis spoke up. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh, right,” Prompto swallowed thickly, his heart beating so fast he wondered if Noctis could hear. “Yes. I-Is it okay?” Having just met the king, Prompto did not want to get on Regis’ bad side.

“Why wouldn’t it be okay?” Noctis asked with an arched brow.

Noctis had a good point. Logically, there was nothing wrong with them dating and yet Prompto found himself word vomiting reasons. “Well, I’m not royalty for one and you know how people feel about Niflheim.”

“Prompto you could work at a Crow’s Nest and I’d still want to date you. None of that matters.”

“I’d never work there, I’d get fat again from eating fast food all the time.” Prompto slipped, his eyes widening after he realized what he’d said.

Noctis shook his head in understanding. “Yeah, it’s hard to resist with the smell. I had to chuck the clothes I wore when I worked there.”

“Wait, what? You worked there?” Prompto must have misheard. There was no way a prince had worked at a fast food restaurant.

“Long story. I’ll tell you about it sometime,” Noctis chuckled. “But first there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time.”

“What is it?” Prompto asked with a tilt of his head.

Noctis smirked, his lips slanted as if someone were pulling it upward with an invisble string.  He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Prompto’s.

Normally Prompto would be fretting over his appearance and worrying about his breath, but he felt his body relax and let his eyes slip shut.

The world seemed to melt away. All Prompto could focus on was the softness of Noctis lips and how the prince’s hand had moved to cradle the back of his neck.

The sound of the door opening startled them both, causing them to jump apart.

“Apologies, I should have knocked first,” Ignis averted his eyes. “I’ll wait in the hallway.”

The door closed with a soft click and Prompto and Noctis collapsed into one another as they giggled together.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Specs that flustered before,” Noctis laughed under his breath.

Prompto’s face and neck felt hot and he knew he probably looked like he’d been out in the sun too long.

“Don’t worry, he knows.” Noctis brushed back Prompto’s bang with the back of his hand, the gel no longer holding the locks up.

Prompto bumped their foreheads together. “Did everyone know?” Thinking back on it, it was obvious.

“Yeah.”

“Oh em gee,” Prompto pulled away and hid his face in his hands.

Noctis moved Prompto’s hands back down to his lap and intertwined their fingers. “I wish I had asked you sooner. I kept psyching myself out, but I promise to never keep you waiting again.”

“I would’ve done the same, Noct,” Prompto grinned sheepishly. “Never thought a good looking guy like you would wanna date me. I defs never thought a prince would rescue me, even in my wildest dreams.”

“Glad you’re finally awake, Sleeping Beauty.” Noctis said, emphasizing the word beauty.

Prompto chuckled at the lame joke, but his heart fluttered all the same.

**. . .**

The hospital released Prompto after a few days. Prompto had hoped to go home sooner, but everyone protested when he requested early release. Thanks to Luna’s healing the wound had barely scarred. Prompto had trouble telling the difference between his stretch marks and scar; they all were thin white lines that were only visible if one looked closely. The doctors had ordered him to remain in bed for a few days and while Prompto would have prefered to rest at home, at least he wasn’t lonely. There was rarely a time Prompto had a moment to himself. His parents came by every day, as did everyone from the Citadel. Prompto eventually had to send down the accumulating flowers people had brought down to other rooms. The one gift he didn’t part with was the giant chocobo plush Noctis had given him. It took up the entire chair in Prompto’s room and needed two people to get it through the door.

Before Prompto left the hospital, the magazine had hit stands and stores across the country. He expected a few people to recognize him, but when Prompto left his room to stretch his legs several people had approached him for an autograph; many questioning what he was doing here. The whole incident had been buried so as not to alarm the public. The official reason for the ball ending early was spun as a security issue. From what Prompto had gathered from the little TV he had been able to watch, the news out of Niflheim had trumped the ball’s abrupt end. The emperor had been found dead; leaving its government in shambles. Ignis had assured Prompto that the crown’s public relations team had handled the issues and could assist Prompto and his family should they require it.

And required it, they did.

The shop had remained closed. His mother and father said their voicemail was full and that the shop’s email was in the hundreds and growing. Despite the ball being over for days, the fashion was still on the tips of everybody’s tongues. Prompto’s quiet days of sewing were over.  He didn’t know what the future would hold, and while frightening, Prompto felt exhilarated.

****His heart was once again racing. It seemed to be a reoccurring thing when it came to Noctis. Since returning home, Prompto hadn’t seen Noctis. He’d clocked in a lot of hours of King’s Knight with the prince, but it was not the same as spending time with him in person. Tonight would be their first time seeing each other in days. Tonight would be their first official date.

Prompto gave himself a once over in the full length mirror in his room. He went with a more casual look, black coeurl print jeans with a simple graphic t-shirt and jean vest. The vest he’d distressed and decorated with patches and studs, and Prompto was proud to say it was one of his favorites - even if some called it tacky.

The roar of a car engine rumbled outside his window. Prompto checked the time on his phone and frantically patted himself down to make sure he had everything. He gave a hurried goodbye to his parents, pausing when a newly framed photo caught his eye. Next to the picture of him and his parents after they had surprised him with the suit was a photo of him and Noctis together. Prompto edged closer, picking up the frame to get a better look. It was one of the candids the photographer had taken before the ball.

Prompto took out his phone and searched through his emails. Sure enough, Ignis had sent photos to all three of the Argentums. He downloaded them and selected one as his new phone background just before he opened the door to go outside. Nyx was standing in front of the car with a cocksure grin. Without a word he opened the door for Prompto to reveal Noctis in the backseat.

“Sure you wanna be with me?” Noctis asked while reaching out for Prompto’s hand.

“Uh-huh. Ever at your side.” Prompto nodded, his lips curving as Noctis leaned in for a kiss.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after! Wow, guys, we made it to the last chapter! I can't believe how much this grew from a silly idea in passing into an actual story. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! It helped motivate me to finish this story. There is an epilogue left, but this chapter concludes the main story. Again thank you so much! I'm in awe over the love and support this received.


	10. Epilogue

**Two Years Later**

 

From backstage the bass from the music was only a distant hum.

“About five minutes until you’re up,” Iris’ voice crackled through his ear piece.

Prompto took a calming breath before replying. “Copy that. Be there in a jiffy.”

Two years. In just two years he had managed to launch his first fashion line and Prompto was currently doing his best to not have a full blown panic attack before going on stage.

In just two years Prompto’s entire life had changed. His parents had decided to operate the Argentum Atelier on an appointment-only basis; leaving them more time to travel and Prompto time to take on as many or few clients as he liked. Iris had taken the opportunity to apprentice with him and Prompto couldn’t have ask for a better assistant.

Iris had been the one to encourage Prompto beyond the realm of evening wear. If he could pull off a mass-produced line then Prompto could be selective with his clientele that wanted custom pieces, while still providing for the average person who couldn’t afford a more outlandish design.

“You can do this,” Prompto muttered to himself. “You got this.” He slide his phone from his pocket and frowned. His boyfriend had been running late. Even with two years passing, Prompto flushed whenever he thought of Noctis as his boyfriend. It was surreal that he, a commoner, was dating a prince

Most days Prompto forgot Noctis was prince and soon-to-be-king. To Prompto, Noctis was just Noctis. The two shared an apartment, that was too luxurious in Prompto’s opinion, and while it wasn’t a secret  they were dating - both preferred their privacy and shied away from highly public outings together.

Today was an exception.

The security put into place was on level with any royal event. Glaives were stationed both in and out of uniform, but Prompto wondered it if would truly be necessary. Noctis had a meeting with dignitaries from Altissia that morning, but it appeared as if they were running behind schedule. Prompto knew it was childish to feel upset and yet he couldn’t stop the disappointment burning in his chest like a flame that refused to go out.

“Prompto!” Iris’ voice hissed urgently into his ear.

“Coming!” Prompto felt his feet moving of their own accord. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t recall coming up to the stage. Suddenly he was standing in front of the crowd, the lights blinding him as he looked out into the audience; a microphone shoved into his hand.

Prompto laughed nervously. He had been told it was a full house, but actually seeing it was overwhelming. From what he could gleam through the brilliant lights many people were standing against the walls in hopes of catching a glimpse of the stage.

“Wow, thank you all for coming out today. I didn’t expect such a turnout. I couldn’t have done this without the support of my friends and family.” He motioned for Iris to join him on stage, only for her to shake her head and push someone else into the spotlight. The person’s face was shaded by the brim of a baseball cap and the intensity of the lights made it difficult for Prompto to make out any discerning features other than it was a man. Said main walked toward Prompto while clutching a bouquet of flowers, blue eyes practically glowing when the lights shined on his face.

Prompto was the first to gasp, the crowd following close behind once all are able to see the prince had arrived. “How long were you hiding back there?” Prompto asked, moving the mic away from his mouth.

“Since the show started,” Noctis shot Prompto a wry grin. “Didn’t want you to freak out.”

Prompto laughed while burying his nose into the lush flowers Noctis had brought him, letting the fresh floral scent calm him. Bright flashes brought them back to the present and in that moment both realized that no amount of damage control from Noctis’ public relations team could cover their very public display of affection. Knowing the crowd, the photos were already up on social media and trending. Ignis was going to kill them.

“Wanna get out of here?” Noctis leaned over and murmured against Prompto’s ear. The blonde nodded, moving the flowers to hide his face. “Hang on tight.”

Without hesitation, Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Two years and warping still caused Prompto’s stomach to flip. When he opened his eyes, the two of them had safely landed onto the rafters above the stage.

“C’mon!” Noctis held Prompto’s hand and started to run, losing his hat along the way. Really, Prompto was the faster runner of the two, but he was content to follow Noctis’ lead. Noctis managed to guide them to the rooftop unseen; the sky a vivid orange as the sun set over Insomnia. The two stood and admired the view, Noctis’ hand on the small of Prompto’s back.

“What’re you thinking about?” Prompto let his head rest on Noctis’ shoulder. He can tell there’s something on Noctis’ mind, but didn't push any further.

“Our wedding in Altissia.” Noctis said after taking a moment to mull over his answer.

Prompto lifted his head, thinking he had misheard. “Whose wedding?” He looked directly into Noctis’ eyes, his brow furrowed.

Noctis swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing. “Our wedding. Will you marry me?”

A box appeared in Noctis’ hand, blue light glittering in the air before fading away. Noctis kneeled before Prompto and opened the small, black velvet box to reveal a simple gold ring. Prompto could not will himself to speak in that moment, and instead he enthusiastically shook his head as he extended his hand for Noctis to place the ring on his finger.

Two years of Prompto's life had passed since meeting Noctis and they were now engaged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone! This is the end of My Soul is Fed by Needle and Thread. You can find my tumblr at catbelwrites.


End file.
